Alternative Eclipse
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry goes to Forks to help stop the mysterious killings stopping the Volturi killing Bree. Bree becomes a part of the Cullen Coven along with Harry. Harry is Edward Cullen's Mate. Edward fights the bond, Harry on the other hand is fighting for what is his. Who will Edward choose? his rightful Mate Harry Potter? who is already a vampire or his Singer Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Saviour Of Bree Tanner **

* * *

"You missed one," said Jane her eyes narrowing in on the very small figure of Bree Tanner. She was groaning in pain with the thirst in her throat, she wished it would stop she had no idea in a few minutes there would be worse pain to come. All she had done unfortunately was be in the wrong place and at the wrong time. She was just a young confused little girl that Jane had at once point been. She obviously didn't have one ounce of empathy in her body, because Jane already wanted her dead. For breaking rules she had no idea even existed. Unfortunately life wasn't fair, and that's something everyone learned at one point or another in their life. Perhaps not always as young as Bree Tanner here.

"She was turned by Victoria perhaps you know her," said Edward his eyes never leaving Jane's. He knew she was aware of them, he could read her thoughts; she'd been hoping the New Born army would kill them. How he wanted to wipe that smile of her face, the smug little bitch she was. Unfortunately he knew all too well what kind of gift she had. He didn't want to experience it again any time soon. So he forced himself to curb his tongue and not say anything else.

"The Volturi has no knowledge of Victoria's doings or they would have put a stop to it right Jane?" said Carlisle soothingly - he didn't believe his own words. But if he wanted his family to survive this confrontation without having the entire Volturi guard hunting them down he had to cool the situation and fast. If there was anyone that knew what they were up to it was his son. Edward could read their thoughts, and he believed Edward to be telling the truth. However, truth or not he just wanted his family to survive this encounter intact.

"Indeed" said Jane sweetly.

"We offered her Asylum, as she surrendered" said Carlisle getting back to the matter at hand. The Cullen's were protecting her slightly by standing around her; Jasper was closest to her calming her down as much as he could. Also managing to keep a united front, lest the Volturi be tempted to do anything. He could feel their emotions, they were jealous, angry and disappointed. He wasn't sure why those emotions but he could take a shrewd guess.

"That wasn't your choice to give" said Jane immediately. She hated the Cullen's with a passion, mostly because they seemed so much more united than the Volturi. They acted like a family, and it was what she wanted. Not even Chelsea's gift could erase that completely. So she became even more defensive and angry, and it was unfortunately Bree that would suffer because of it.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Rosalie snapped right back. How was she supposed to learn the rules? Her sire had been an insane bitch, and she was still around too!

"Give her a chance," said Carlisle soothingly; hoping they had mercy, she was just a little child. She was even younger than Alice and Edward; she did not deserve what life had thrown at her.

"We will take full responsibility for her," said Esme, her heart shaped face full of longing and hurt. She knew what was coming, and was desperate to stop it. The Volturi never backed down she knew that. No child deserved what they were proposing! And she knew what that was, killing her, ripping up the pieces and set fire too.

"There are no second chances for those who break the rules," said Jane curtly her brother, Felix and Demetri were still standing behind Jane sharing shocked looks. A new born vampire being coherent enough to surrender? It wasn't something the Volturi had ever heard of before.

Bree Tanner screamed in pain, she didn't understand why it was happening or who was doing it. All she knew was the all consuming pain she was in, she screamed and pleaded in her head for someone - anyone to make it stop. Her brown hair was flown back her childish face one of utter agony. The Cullen's just stood there knowing there was nothing they could do to stop the Volturi. Unfortunately they couldn't keep their mouths quiet.

"There is no need to do that, she will tell you everything you want to know," snapped Esme. Esme Cullen, her golden hair and heart shaped face, loved every single member of her family. She was the ultimate mother, and she was even trying to save the one who had been sent to kill her family. Knowing the little girl had only been doing what she was told and knew of no other way.

"I know," said the sickly sweet smiled Volturi member called Jane.

"Then let her go," said a new voice in the clearing, causing the vampires to zone in on him. They couldn't help but wonder how on earth they had missed him. He was walking towards them fast, seemingly in a hurry to get to something. His voice sounded furious at the people gathered together.

"Who are you?" asked Jane her face going ridged; she did not like being surprised.

The mystery stranger was already touching Bree and every single bone in her body relaxed completely as if they had never been in pain. Jane snarled she didn't like that very much - her handy work being undone. She furiously directed her gift towards him feeling extremely vicious and victorious.

However, the old saying what goes around comes around did indeed happen, when Jane tried to use her gift on the unknown stranger. However, instead of him screaming it was Jane who was on the floor screaming. Her hands scratching at her stone face as if trying to get something off. The long brown haired man had his hand outstretched a look of utter contempt on his face. Alice held Jasper back - Jasper didn't like the fact this stranger could do that to a member of the Volturi. Although he did get some sense of sick pleasure out of it.

"Let's see how you like it" snarled the strange man his fury even more potent than before.

"Stop it!" snarled Alex angrily, trying to blind the unknown man, trying to even the playing field. Plus if he couldn't see, perhaps his gift would stop working on his sister. Despite his calculations he was baffled, how on earth did this man have his sister's gift? Nobody he had come across had anything resembling it; it didn't bode well for them. He knew how much Aro valued gifts, and this man's was obviously better than hers. Jane had never been able to make anyone scream in such a way like this stranger was.

"Do you want a piece of your gift too? If not I suggest you stop trying," hissed the stranger angrily. Alex immediately did stop trying to use his gift instead tried to use it on his sister to stop the pain but it didn't come to much. His gift was being rejected as if his sister was rejecting his touch. So the man had his gift too? Was he a leecher? Able to take someone else's gift as their own? That didn't make sense but it could be true. If it wasn't the case, then how was he able to use his and his sister's gift? He just hoped Aro didn't find out. He wasn't oblivious to Aro's ways, he knew if someone better than them came along they'd be brushed aside in favour of the newcomer.

Edward hid Bella behind him, he couldn't read this strangers thoughts and had no idea if he was a threat or not. However, he let the events play out for now as this man had not shown signs of harming anyone. Other than Jane who had brought it on herself, if Edward was honest he was rather fascinated with it. He noticed that Jasper was trying and failing to hide Alice behind him. Which was also a lost cause, he was just grateful his mate was human and easier to control.

No not mate; Singer but he didn't realize that.

"How did you do that?" asked Demetri, he couldn't help but feel smug about the fact that Jane was getting a taste of her own medicine. She had done it to him often enough he wondered silently how she liked it.

"Leave now and we shall forget this all happened," said the cloaked figure, he rummaged in a bag from his shoulder before going back to Bree and giving her something. Blood, animal blood the Cullen's relaxed more at that it was obvious this man must be a vegetarian like them.

However, Jane didn't take a hint when it was given and tried once again to use her gift on him. The mysterious man just signed and twisted his finger and before anyone realized Jane was again screaming in agony. "I really don't like using that power but I will if you keep testing me."

"Just stop please!" said Alex he had never seen his sister in pain and he didn't like it. They were supposed to be all powerful, but how could they be? When neither of their powers worked on this man…nor did they work on a human - one human called Bella Swan but human none the less. Alex didn't like it in the least it made him feel vulnerable and he had never felt like that before in his immortal existence.

The man abruptly stopped his fingers twitching again; Jane lay there panting as her face knitted back together again. If she hadn't been a vampire her face would have been a sorry mess of scratches and scars by now.

"I will kill you," hissed Jane angrily her red eyes glowing in anger.

"Please by all means try," said the cloaked figure tauntingly.

The Cullen's wanted to leave, to show the Volturi they didn't have a part in this but they couldn't. They had never seen anyone stand up to the Volturi before, usually they went out of their way to avoid attracting attention unless they were suicidal. So basically they were just completely curious about this newcomer. Awed at him even, for his guts and he didn't seem insane maybe just cocky? Who knew?

"Take care of them Demetri I'd like to go home," said Jane standing up trying and failing to look superior. Her entire body was shaken and weak; her blonde hair which was usually tied back almost painfully was falling down her face. She glared at the newcomer in disgust and rage, so badly wanting to use her gift but unable to do so without it coming back to bite her in the arse.

* * *

Yes you are bound to be wondering why this story is so familar too ...thats' becuase its been posted before too :D but its under going editing and it will be very different from its original state i do hope you like it regardless :D so are you still looking forward to edward/harry? R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Eclipse**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Revealing Of The Stranger And Offer **

* * *

"Don't care to fight your own battles?" scoffed Harry shaking his head in mock dismay. This was supposed to be a member of the Volturi? He could see the insignia on their cloaks. Ironic really, they were wearing cloaks, it was what Wizards wear. It made him curious about her. She had some gift; it was like she'd been a witch and when turned she'd kept a part of magic, the Cruciatus curse. He though had kept all his magic; they probably hadn't been as powerful as him. No, it couldn't be true, magical people didn't survive the transformation. At least that's what he had learned from others, but they'd only lived one life. Who knows how old this girl was, she could be from before Hogwarts was created for all he knew. As curious as he was about her, he hated her for the simple fact she was capable of inflicting pain on others- on innocents. "You'd rather take down defenceless children? So just who did you expect to teach her the rules of being a vampire? Victoria? The woman you've been watching?" he asked his lip curled in repugnance.

Jane refused to answer, just gesturing to Demetri, so she was the leader of this little group. To bad she didn't want to fight him herself, nobody should be allowed to hurt others. Which gave him an idea, Wandlessly as he always did since becoming a vampire; he boxed up her gift, stopping her from using it. At least that was the idea, he wasn't sure if it would work - it was supposed to be for magic after all.

"I usually like to know who it is I'm killing," said Demetri his neck flexing back and forth creaking sounds could be heard as if they hadn't moved for years. Staring at the vampire a blood thirsty grin on his face, it felt like years since he'd killed anyone.

"Harry Potter at your service," said Harry lowering his cloak, lifting his hand in Demetri's direction. Demetri braced himself for pain, but none came - a glowing green light came out of his hand and hit him right in the chest. Suddenly he felt as if his entire body was on fire. Screaming in agony, falling to his knees, he continued to wreath and scream until he felt nothing and became nothing, but a pile of ashes on the ground. Demetri, the best tracker the Volturi had was nothing now.

The Cullen's jumped back in shock as Demetri glowed sickly green and abruptly screaming in pain as his body turned to ash seconds later. The three Volturi members looked dumbstruck; Felix was already backing away, Jane and Alex seconds later knowing they couldn't win this. Pink light then glowed over the Volturi members heads before disappearing as they ran away. Harry had a vision of them having tails between their legs and it made him grin in amusement.

Sighing softly Harry put back on his cloak and grabbed his bag saying "Take care of her," to the Cullen's. He knew they would, they had offered her sanctuary after all. She was with the best people to look after her. He was lonely, and he did want company but she didn't deserve the life he'd give her. He knew about the Cullen's, she'd be able to go to school, be happy and have a family again.

Turning to Bree Harry said softly "You have been given a second chance do not waste it little one." before walking away again. Bree had nodded her head softly; no one had been really nice to her like this man before. Except Carlisle and Esme who had offered her a second chance. Harry found it increasingly hard to walk away, he'd been so very curious about this Coven. They were the only ones he knew that survived on animal blood.

"Wait! Why don't you come inside it looks like its going to storm again!" shouted Alice softly before Harry could get more than a few feet.

"It's a very tempting offer but no thanks," said Harry curtly. He knew if he did stay he wouldn't want to leave. Harry was bad that way; he got too attached far too easily. His resolve weakened hearing her begging.

"Please!" begged Alice.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine but I'm going to sleep I'll answer all your questions tomorrow." said Harry, taking of towards the house. The Cullen's soon followed curious about him. Harry knew they would be curious about him, about his gifts and how he'd killed Demetri. He wasn't sure he wanted to delve into that, he didn't like remembering it himself. The Cullen's also noticed, rather bafflingly so that Bree hadn't looked at Bella since she had drank the blood, which was rather daunting for the Cullen's especially Jasper. It had only been a small packet of blood - well compared to what they have to drink every fortnight to keep themselves satisfied.

"Wow nice house!" exclaimed the man they now knew to be Harry Potter. He lived in a small flat that had been in the Potter family for years and unused for a very long time. So of course the fancy house that stood before him was very nice indeed.

"Thank you," beamed Esme. All complement were welcome to her, she loved it when people admired her work. She had created the house herself and helped in its construction. She had created quite a few of her houses; it was a passion of hers.

"Any bed available?" asked Harry.

Confusion was in the eyes of the entire Cullen Coven, so they pointed towards Edward's room. They listened as he bound up the stairs and went into the bed, utterly confused they looked at one another as if they would have an answer. Emmett was the first to shrug and run over to his computer. He knew they wouldn't get answers until the vampire was ready to talk. He didn't think the boy would actually go to sleep either, Emmett simply thought he wanted to be alone for a while. The Cullen's soon all came to that same conclusion and began doing their own things as if some strange vampire wasn't sleeping in Bella's bed.

"Ok can anyone explain just what happened? And why is he in Bella's bed?" frowned Edward as he finally made it though the door with Bella in tow.

'We don't know more than you…can you read his mind?' asked Carlisle mentally.

"Nothing he's like Bella" said Edward a tortured look on his face, answering an unvoiced question. The Cullen's didn't take long to understand what Edward meant, he was like Bella? Edward couldn't read his mind? How odd that was two people in the space of three years.

"Look if he wanted to attack he would have you saw what he was capable off," said Esme sensibly. "Let's just leave him to rest and ask him tomorrow."

"He isn't a threat to us" said Alice smugly.

"Have you seen something?" asked Jasper immediately his attention had been centred on Bree who had calmed down and just stood at the entrance of the Cullen house with a lost, hurt, confused look on her face. She couldn't keep up with what was happening and she just wanted to rest; and perhaps if she was lucky some answers. She didn't know why this had happened to her, what rules? Why were they hurting her? Why did they want her dead? Most important why did this strange vampire help her of all people? And why did they have a human with them? Did they plan on hurting her? No, they had been protecting her. She found herself warming up to the family slightly. They were different; they weren't like Riley or Victoria.

"Yes, don't worry he's not a threat to us." said Alice repeated. "Plus he's not decided whether to tell us anything or not. He'd indecisive."

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Bella.

"Does what happen a lot?" Alice asked a frowning in confusion marring her perfect forehead.

"People are they usually so undecided?" replied Bella quietly, she didn't trust this stranger. She didn't like the fact the Cullen's had let him into her bed! He'd killed a Volturi member without even saying anything. What if he did the same thing to her family? There would be no one left to turn her into a vampire.

"Sometimes," said Alice, it made them harder to keep up with but she was good at what she did. She had honed her skills as a seer over the years, and when she put her mind to it, she could be brilliant.

"I'm going to head home before Charlie worries," said Bella quietly, plus she didn't want to torture the poor girl any longer with her presence. Thankfully she would be a vampire as well soon, and would know what she was going though. Perhaps they might be able to help one another. Become great friends, as long as that vampire was gone. She didn't like the thought of leaving her family alone with him, but at least Edward would come with her if anything happened to the family, at least Edward would survive. He could turn her and they would be alone together.

"Come on Bree how about we go and read a book!" beamed Alice happily. Bella jumped at Alice's loud voice, and frowned unnoticed by anyone, maybe they wouldn't be friends. Maybe Alice had found a new best friend, that didn't sit well with her at all. She was very possessive of people she thought of as hers. Alice and Edward were hers, that vampire nor Bree better come between them! Or the second she became a vampire she'd talk Edward into leaving.

Bree blinked and wondered how this girl knew she liked books; she hadn't been able to read any thing since Riley took her. This Victoria had turned her and Riley had then taken care of her if she could call it that. If she had tonight's events down right anyways. The blood the other vampire, Harry had given her had been very filling. The burning in her throat was gone, completely. For the first time in weeks she could think clearly, and she was ever so grateful to it.

Alice and Jasper took Bree up the stairs to their room for the rest of the evening. She seemed quite contented now, Rosalie joined them soon afterwards. She really took to Bree as if she was her own. Already brushing and making her long brown hair beautiful. Which was shocking in itself, usually it took Rosalie the longest to connect with others of her kind - Emmett being her exception until now. She had resented Edward for not falling in love with her; she could never understand why Edward never liked her that way. She was after all gorgeous and she knew and loved to flaunt it most of the time.

Which had all changed when she met Emmett of course, then Alice and Jasper came and practically moved into the house without exchanging hellos. Alice seemed to know absolutely everything about them which had made them all the more confused and wary. It begun to make sense when they learned of her gift of course, which didn't take long due to Edwards own gift.

* * *

The next morning the Cullen's waited on pins and needles for this strange vampire to wake up. He was actually sleeping; it had shocked the Cullen family on a whole seeing or rather feeling and hearing it. So it was a great relief when Alice said he would be down in five minutes, true to Alice's word he was. Without his cloak on they found he didn't look so much like a man but a boy, barely sixteen if they were to guess accurately.

"What are you?" asked Edward, from where he was sitting at the dining room table. He was so very curious about this vampire; he'd never met anything like him before.

"Did no one tell you curiosity killed the vampire?" laughed the teen teasingly trying to break the tension in the house. It did as Alice's musical laugh filled the room; it was the voice of a little girl not a grown woman. The voice of an angel.

"I'm a vampire," said Harry softly his amusement gone, he could understand why Edward was asking. Normal vampires didn't sleep, and yet he'd slept the night away here. He'd love to have seen their reactions to that! It would have given him a laugh that's for sure.

"Vampires don't sleep," said Jasper softly as if he was trying not to anger the vampire with his obvious question. He could sense the deep sadness inside of Harry; it made him feel drawn to him. To help him in any way he could, the sadness was familiar to him he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No not normal ones," replied Harry sadly he couldn't ever be normal. Nothing about him had ever been he'd been a freak in one way or another since he was one years old. Surviving the Killing curse when no one else had, then a freak in the Muggle world. Going to the Wizarding world he'd been a freak again because of the killing curse. Then when he'd been bitten he'd ended up a bigger threatening freak. He'd survived when he shouldn't have, and to top it off he slept. Now that was no normal vampire behaviour, he had ordered a coffin bed, in a fit of amusement and used it once. Then he'd gotten angry at himself and life before destroying it.

"Then how?" asked Carlisle eager for information. He had never met a vampire who could sleep; and he knew a lot of vampires - from all over the world most of them drank human blood which he didn't approve off but he couldn't change everyone.

"I'm a magical vampire, the only one of my kind, no other magical person has survived the transformation." said Harry softly. He flinched as memories of everyone turning on him after he defeated Voldemort still fresh in his mind as if it had just happened. It had destroyed him, even Hermione and Ron had turned against him. They'd wanted to kill him, rip him up and burn the pieces. The fact he wanted to survive was the only reason he managed to make it out of there. He'd gotten his revenge on all of them eventually, as they came after him.

"Magical vampire?" asked Emmett frowning.

"I was a wizard before I was turned," explained Harry patiently.

"A wizard? A magic performing magician?" said Rosalie sounding disbelieving.

"A wizard is someone who can perform all bases of magic, usually when venom enters their bodies their magic fights it, and they perish very painfully, it took five days for me to turn into a vampire." winced Harry at the memory. It had been the worst five days of existence. Worse still hearing what everyone around him was saying. In fact what they were saying had hurt him more than his venom and magic fighting for dominance. Eventually after five days it was as if both had decided to co-exist instead of killing themselves. It's as though they'd submitted to him, probably why his magic was so strong.

The Cullen's flinched together at that, it was bad enough with the constant burning of three days never mind five days. They felt for the vampire the thought of the constant burning for five days was horrific. Carlisle couldn't imagine watching his family going through it for five days, the three had been enough. The question was though would he have done it if he had known? Yes, he would have. He had been a lonely man; five days would be worth an immortal life, and not dying so young.

Edward felt drawn to Harry; he hung on to each of his words as if they were saving his life. Shaking out of it when Harry stopped talking, what was wrong with him? He'd never been like that before in his life. He caught Jasper looking at him curiously, obviously feeling his confusion. He shook his head and concentrated on the conversation, trying not to end up lost in Harry's voice again. That was very improper and he didn't like it at all.

"Are there many wizards?" asked Carlisle wondering how he had never come across one before.

"The technical term for females is Witches, and males are Wizards we have our own society hidden from everyone and yes there are many of them." explained Harry giving him enough information to satisfy him. He did not elaborate; it was still very painful for him to talk about this. His heart was breaking all over again by Carlisle's simple question.

"How is it you have Jane's gift?" asked Jasper changing the subject, feeling Harry's emotions. He was closing himself off, and he didn't want that. Perhaps if he deviated from the original line of questioning they'd learn more.

"I don't, that spell I used is completely different, and more painful than Jane's could ever hope to be. It turns Witches and Wizards insane, it's illegal to use in their world actually." explained Harry quietly, remembering the times he'd failed to use it. The first had been right after his Godfather had died. He'd never had the anger for it, until the Ultimate betrayal.

"You speak of it as if it's no longer your world." said Carlisle feeling sorry for the teenager; he could sense there was something wrong in that regard.

"Its not." said Harry his voice thick with emotion. His amber eyes holding a deep haunt in his eyes which made Carlisle shudder. He had thought Jasper was bad, but this look…this was worse than Jasper's story. Jasper's story was hardly a bed of roses, and he'd had Alice to help him for years before he'd ended up with the Cullen's. It had taken him ages to understand Emmett and Edward. He was suddenly not so eager for Harry's story, it was not going to be a good done.

"Why?" asked Edward, his heart and soul was drawn to the agony and betrayal in Harry's eyes. This was just getting ridiculous; he avoided looking into Harry's eyes, instead focusing on the table in front of him. His voice? His eyes? What on earth was going on! It was beginning to remind him or something…or a set of someone's. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Bella, think on Bella, and his eyes were clouded once more, imagining her scent drinking it up.

Poor Edward, he was fighting the natural bond all newly reunited soul mates went through. Instead focusing his obsession onto his singer, if he didn't watch what he was doing he would loose Harry forever. The bond would eventually recede, given enough time. It was only there to let them know they were soul mates, and they belonged together.

Harry for the longest time didn't speak his eyes glazed over as if the memories were playing over and over again in his head. They Cullen's began to fear he wouldn't tell them anything when he finally spoke. His voice haunted and pained, calling out to his soul mate again. Oh he knew who it was; he also knew he was with someone, a woman of all things. He also would never force anyone to pick who they wanted to be with. He didn't know if Edward realized what was happening, but he wasn't about to alert him to the fact. It would kill him of course, to have his own soul mate choose someone else over him. He'd stay until Edward made his choice, then he'd leave - he wouldn't want to stay anyway. "They fear what they do not understand, I should never have survived. They have Vampires in their world but they aren't magical but normal much like yourselves, but if they stay they are feared by everyone." sighed Harry.

"What about your family?" asked Esme looking broken-hearted for a vampire she didn't even know much about.

"They are all gone," said Harry, his voice hollow. "My parents died when I was one years old. I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle, my mother's sister, and husband, who were normal and didn't understand me. They also didn't want me, I was their slave for sixteen years, starved beaten and kept in a cupboard. They died when I was eighteen years old, there was no love lost there. My family were my friends, they abandoned me, and tried to kill me the second I became a vampire."

"I'm so sorry" said Esme looking choked up. Each of the Cullen's had a shocked, disturbed, angry and furious look in their eyes. They could hardly believe what this vampire had just told them.

"Its fine I got used to it I guess," shrugged Harry.

Got used to what? The abuse? Being betrayed? And hurt? Was all that went through the Cullen's heads right now. No wonder he'd tried to remain distant, unfortunately they could all see he craved companionship, love and maybe just maybe he wanted a friend who understood him. They were in awe of him, how could he sit there and trust them? After everything he'd gone through? He had to have been the strongest person/vampire they'd came across in their entire existence.

"Why did you come here?" asked Edward "Why did you come then? How did you get there?" and when are you going away? He thought to himself. He didn't like these feelings; his heart and soul were bleeding for what Harry had been through. He was more affected than any of his family. This wasn't normal, whatever the boy was doing to him better stop. Once more he thought of Bella and her scent and it stopped. Whatever that was happening to him stopped again. Thank god for that.

"I Apparated, I had been in England again when I got back I noticed the murders in the papers. I knew immediately what was doing it, I guess I was being the hero again" grinned Harry lopsidedly. A sad sigh left his lips that phrase made him think of Hermione, and he hated thinking on his friends. They'd hurt him more than anyone else had ever done before in his life. He'd thought he could rely on Hermione through thick and thin. She'd been with him through everything, even the tournament. Even when the whole school turned against him, she hadn't and he thought he could count on that again. Boy he had been wrong, big time, but she was gone and there was no point in thinking about it. He hadn't been about to sit back and let her kill him was he? No he'd merely defended himself. He'd been in England at Diagon Alley, getting his money transferred.

"You must have a residence nearby then?" asked Carlisle digging for a safer piece of information.

"No, I know this territory had been claimed," said Harry softly. How he'd wanted to meet them, see for himself. He'd wanted a friend, someone who understood him and his ways. Unfortunately he'd been too hurt; he'd left not wanting to be betrayed again. Yet here he was his own soul mate didn't seem interested in him. He was with someone, and he was about to have his heart broken again. He was going to be leaving here soon, with another heartbreak to his list. He never learned why did he do this? Was he some sort of masochistic? Because he was beginning to think he was.

"You knew of us?" asked Carlisle surprised he didn't know why he was.

"Vaguely it would be hard not to smell the presence of seven vampires," smirked Harry. Plus the Cullen's were well known within every vampire community. He'd passed through a few of them, and gathered a lot of useful information.

"How is it we didn't smell you?" asked Jasper curiously.

"I never came here, I could smell you all around Seattle, especially in the forest." explained Harry. "I knew you to be animal drinkers, believe me I was very tempted to see what you were all like."

"There are two Coven's of Vegetarian vampires, the Denali Coven in Alaska and ourselves." explained Carlisle imparting to Harry some new information.

Maybe if it didn't work with Edward he could go there. Maybe he'd find happiness there? He didn't know. He was probably destined to wander the world alone, his mate wasn't interested and that hurt. His heart was bleeding in agony, maybe if he got to know him? Just as friends at first? It was the least he could do right? Be open and give Edward a chance to choose and not close himself off? Edward didn't know him after all. Harry inwardly sighed at his wandering thoughts and got back on topic. "What made you choose this life?" asked Harry seriously his attention on Carlisle and him alone. Tit for a tat, they'd been asking him questions all morning.

It was a very personal question but they had been asking Harry them since he woke up. So Carlisle returned the favour and told Harry the truth "My father was a vampire hunter, I joined the hunt one night I ended up bitten. I immediately knew what was happen and crawled away and put up with the three days of turning. I stayed in secluded areas, never straying near humans I was starving myself, when it all became too much I attacked the first thing that had a pulse. Which happened to be an animal I have remained this way ever since." said Carlisle proudly.

How simple his story was, no betrayal, no anger, finding a family, keeping them and living in Muggle society. He was a lucky vampire, and Harry envied him for that. Why could his life never be that simple? Why did he have to work so hard for everything he wanted in life? Only to have it hurt at the end of the day? To be betrayed over and over again. He was brought out of his thoughts, by the one that asked him to stay, asking him a question.

"What age are you?" asked Alice bouncing up and down.

"Technically I'm still eighteen years old," teased Harry. "But I was born on the 31st of July 1980"

"It's Friday 15th 2006, you said you were eighteen when you were turned that makes you eight years old in you're vampire life basically." said Edward softly. That was extremely young; shaking his head no he didn't want to know more. Bella, he thought on Bella again.

"Yes it does," said Harry quietly, and his heart leaped, perhaps Edward did want to know him. Perhaps he did have a shot at getting his soul mate after all. He pushed the optimistic part of him down again. He wouldn't be hurt; he wasn't stupid enough to think he'd win. He'd never won a damn thing in his entire life. He always came out the loser never the victor.

The winner takes it all with the looser standing small. Harry thought to himself bitterly.

If only Edward had been able to read his mate thoughts. Unfortunately it's the way of the world; you couldn't read you're mates or your singer's thoughts. Singers weren't supposed to survive either. Soul mates weren't supposed to be brushed aside for singers. Things were about to get complicated. Just a wonder of who would win Edward's soul mate? Or his singer who's only thought is to be one of them, a vampire.

* * *

You know what? im glad i edited this because this version ive made is much better! :D what do you think? will edward continue to dismiss the natural bond he has with Harry? and stay with bella? having Harry leave? coming back to help defend the Cullen's from the Volturi? before leaving once more? i seem to like causing Harry a great deal of distress :D lol anyways R&R please tell me what you think of it now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 3 **

**Getting More Information **

* * *

"What does the pink mist do that ended up on the Volturi's head?" asked Jasper his usually impassive face full of curiosity. As soon as he asked, everyone else became curious around him. Obviously they'd wanted to know but gotten sidetracked by other conversations. He knew it was obviously some sort of magic, but what kind of magic? He was very excited to learn more about this new closed of world that he'd been oblivious to. He could sense a new sadness to Harry; he didn't think it was anything to do with what had happened. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it piqued his curiosity. He had a feeling it might have to do with Edward. Edward's emotions had been up and down during the entire conversation.

"Which one?" asked Harry staring at Jasper; he could see the scars all over Jasper. He'd obviously been in some sort of war. He immediately felt a kinship with the vampire; if anyone could understand him surely it would be this one? He missed it, this, having someone to talk to. For the past eight years, the only talking he'd done was spells mostly. Killing those that tried to find him and kill him, those he knew had come for him, and he'd killed them. The only person he was worried about was Moody and Dumbledore; if they came he'd have a proper fight on his hands. He knew it was only a matter of time before they find him though.

"Both," said Jasper, he'd actually only noticed one, but obviously Harry had did magic twice.

"One will stop the twins using their powers on people, they misused them they had no right to have them." he said defensively. "The second that glowed over all three of them, will stop them talking about me." he finished smugly, it was like the Obliviate spell, but they remembered it, just unable to open their mouth and actually talk about it.

"Aro has the ability to read everyone's mind he will know within seconds," said Carlisle softly. Pointing out Harry's flaw in that plan or what he assumed was Harry's flaw. Magic seemed so fascinating, it was like the gifts Vampires got but yet so widely different.

"He wont be able to see anything either," smirked Harry chuckling in amusement, "I know all about the Volturi, and their quest to heel all vampire's while he collects gifts." his lip curled in thought of Aro, Caius was just as bad from what he'd heard in fact worse.

"You know about them? Did you stay with them?" asked Carlisle surprised.

"No, I would have ended up killing them, Aro first he's a nasty piece of work. What he does to vampires is worse than anything I've seen in my life. Trust me I've seen a lot in my life." replied Harry honestly. "Caius is worse, he killed werewolf's." he said as if it was the worst crime a person could commit.

"I believe it's wrong to take another's life, whether they are creature or not…but why are you so horrified by it?" asked Carlisle blown away by this boy's kindness and compassion. He had never met anyone like him in his life; Harry was very much like himself.

"I knew one; he was the gentlest man you could ever meet, regardless of what he turned into once a month. For the first year of my life he was like an Uncle to me, when my parents died he lost touch. He came back into my life when I was thirteen. He died when I was eighteen years old. During a battle that had been waging in the Wizarding world for years." said Harry, noticing Jasper perking up at the mention of battle, and he knew he'd pegged the vampire right.

"Battle?" asked Jasper and Harry smiled he'd seen that coming.

"Yes," said Harry hesitating slightly wondering if he should tell them. He didn't want them thinking differently of him. Or give them ammunition to use against him later, if they betrayed him.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle his voice full of compassion.

The rest of the Cullen's remained quiet, listening to the conversation but having nothing to say. They were curious about Harry; they'd never met anyone like him before. Bree on the other hand was having trouble following everything. A magical world? She was having trouble knowing she was a vampire for god sake. She listened regardless, to her hero, the man who had saved her life - at the risk of his own. She'd never forget him, and she hoped he stayed.

"I'll need to explain a lot to you for you to understand." said Harry, "So you'll have to bear with me okay?"

His enthralled audience nodded as one, reminding Harry of the dog he'd had on his dashboard of his car. Stifling his amusement, he sighed and wondered where it was best to start. He decided upon Tom Riddle, it was the beginning after all.

"A young woman called Merope Gaunt; she was a pureblood woman, descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts, our magic school. The line was as pure as you could get it, but not for long. Merope wasn't a good looking woman. She fell in love with a young man called Thomas Riddle, a Muggle, someone born without magic in the town she lived in. Her father abused her, and called her all manner of names including a Squib, which is the meaning of normal people born into magical families. She wasn't at least I don't think so anyway, but it was never confirmed. However, she had to have gotten around somehow and into Diagon Alley our magical shopping area." said Harry "Still with me?" he asked them.

"Yes," said Jasper the others merely nodded.

"Alright, Merope had a brother, Morfin Gaunt; he hexed Tom Riddle, the boy his sister liked. Unfortunately performing magic on Muggles wasn't allowed, he was quickly arrested. Marvolo, the father to both of them tried to defend his son, in which case he was arrested and placed in Azkaban for six months. He died before his son's sentencing could be completed. Azkaban is described as hell on earth, and any Wizard or Witch should be afraid of ending up there. They have these creatures that suck all emotion from you, leaving you a husk of the person you were. If they are allowed, they can actually suck your soul out. It's called the Dementor's Kiss. The creatures are of course called Dementor's." explained Harry.

"So Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt ended up in there right?" asked Esme.

"Yes, that's when Merope saw her opportunity; she knew Thomas didn't look at her in anything but distain. So she drugged him, with a love potion, and continued to feed it to him. She ended up pregnant; she loved Thomas in her own way I'm sure, which is why she wanted to stop giving Thomas the Potion. She did, she thought he would stay because she was pregnant. He ran for the hills screaming, claiming she had bewitched him." said Harry sadly, "So Merope sold the only thing she had to keep herself and her child going, a gold necklace that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Worth a lot more than the ten Galleons she got for it. Ten galleons' is, fifty pound."

"He abandoned his own child?" asked Rosalie looking shocked, she was beginning to wonder where he was doing with this and what it had to do with a battle. She wasn't one for being closed mouthed, but she didn't want to interrupt him. Her entire family was holding on to each word he spoke - he was a good story teller that's for sure.

"More than once," said Harry quietly, "Merope went into labour and gave birth to a baby boy, she named Thomas after his father and Marvolo after his grandfather. Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Unfortunately it was the only thing she was able to do for her son, she died giving birth."

Esme gasped if she'd been human the tears would have been streaming down her face. Even hard faced Rosalie looked at Harry in sadness, the story was beginning to touch her on a level that nothing had before.

"The Orphanage got in touch with Thomas Riddle Senior; he denied the child was his. So it was he was brought up in an orphanage, magical and he was not liked because of it. By he time he was eleven he was performing magic adults had trouble with. He was so full of hate for the world around him, he was able to cast the Cruciatus Curse, the spell I used on Jane." said Harry his voice revealing nothing.

"Oh the poor dear," said Esme in sympathy.

"When he was seventeen years old, he found Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber that was underneath Hogwarts. You had to speak Parseltongue to open it, inside there was a Basilisk. Tom Riddle wanted to finish what Salazar Slytherin had started - by purging the school of Half blood's and Mudblood's as he called them. People with non magical parents, he believed they shouldn't have a place in Hogwarts." said Harry.

"What…wait a minute…didn't you say Tom Riddle's father was a Muggle?" asked Jasper a frown marring his perfectly sculptured features.

"He denied that part of himself, so much so he fashioned himself a new name. One he was determined even at the age of seventeen that everyone would one day fear to speak." said Harry, "Ironically enough the one he chose was an anagram of his own name." he explained before using his hands repeated what Tom Riddle did in the chamber of secrets. Flames took the shape of letters, once he saw everyone staring at them he muddled them up. THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE became I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Voldemort? How curious…" said Carlisle. "If I am not mistaken…"

"And you never are," interjected Emmett laughing at he thought of Carlisle being wrong.

"It means flight of Death in French." finished Carlisle as if he'd never been interrupted.

"It does," said Harry nodding his head. "A girl died when he opened the chamber, I'm not sure what her first name was but I only knew her as Myrtle probably her last name. She was either a Muggle born or half blood who was sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately Voldemort didn't expect Hogwarts to be closed, so he pointed his finger at an innocent man, or rather half giant. Hagrid, who was promptly expelled and everyone relaxed again."

"What? That's it? He got away with it? Nobody suspected anything else?" asked Jasper incredulously.

"Oh someone suspected," said Harry grimly, "Someone knew, but they did nothing." his voice was hollow and told a tale all on its own.

The Cullen's were dumbstruck for once none of them could think of anything to say.

"That person was Albus Dumbledore, at the time he was the Transfiguration teacher, a branch of magic at Hogwarts."

"How could he live with himself?!" snapped Rosalie unable to hold her opinion in anymore.

"Oh he lived with it just fine, watching and waiting." snorted Harry in bitterness.

"Then he's the bigger monster," said Alice sadly.

"Anyway, on to the story, when Voldemort left school, he visited his Uncle, who was by then out of Azkaban again. After he visited his uncle, he went and killed his father and his father's parents. When the Ministry questioned Morfin he confessed to the murders, so all I can think was that Voldemort had planted false memories into his mind. Needless to say Morfin died in Azkaban he'd made himself an orphan. In every sense of the word." said Harry.

"He kept getting away with Murder?" asked Emmett baffled.

"Oh that's just the start, the list goes on." said Harry morosely.

"He was undergoing rituals to stop himself from dying, he feared death above all else. Unfortunately these rituals required sacrifices, he killed people and in doing so it detached his soul that he put into containers. Once they were in the containers they were termed Horcrux's pieces of someone's soul. He created six, and unknowingly created another." said Harry his amber eyes glazing over as if he was in physical pain.

"How can you accidentally create one if you had to kill someone?" asked Carlisle confused.

"He'd gone on a crusade killing anyone that got in his way, Muggleborns and pureblood's alike. Who he wanted dead ended up dead, and that's how it was." said Harry, "The only person Voldemort was afraid of was Dumbledore, who at that point had become Headmaster of Hogwarts not just the Transfiguration teacher."

Carlisle just frowned why wasn't Harry answering his question?

"Twenty seven years ago, one of Voldemort's followers, they were called Death Eaters, overhead a Prophecy. You do know what that is don't you?" he asked wryly.

"Of course," said Alice bouncing up and down almost wanting to stick her hand up in the air.

"The prophecy spoke of a child that would be born on the end of July, and that he'd have the power to defeat the Dark Lord, one of Voldemort's many names he'd accumulated over the years." said Harry, "That was the only part they heard, and of course being loyal they immediately went to tell Voldemort."

"Oh no, please tell me he doesn't start hunting down newborn children?" gasped Esme completely horrified.

"That's exactly what he started doing; he narrowed it down to two children, Neville Longbottom…" Harry hesitated for a few seconds before adding "And myself."

"What happened?" asked Japer impatiently.

"The man, who'd told Voldemort the prophecy, loved someone on the side of light. Even though she was married and had a child. He'd loved her since they were small children, when Voldemort told them who he was doing after, he immediately left and told Dumbledore. He agreed to become a spy, or rather was forced into it, spy or Azkaban really." said Harry, "So my parents found out and went into hiding, using a spell called the Fidelus Charm. It would hide them in plain sight, Voldemort would never find them…or at least he shouldn't have. Only one other person knew of their whereabouts. Someone they trusted with their lives, and my life. One of their best friends Peter Pettigrew."

The Cullen's remained ominously silent, knowing what was coming - Harry had told them his parents were dead.

"They were betrayed a week later, Peter Pettigrew had sold them out, and they didn't even see it coming. They were taken down defenceless and Wandless, my mother begged for my life - refusing to stand aside. In the end he killed her, when he turned his wand on me it failed, the curse rebounded and hit him destroying him." said Harry quietly.

"But he couldn't die, I thought he'd stopped himself from being able to?" asked Carlisle.

"He wasn't dead, his spirit had fled." explained Harry, "That's what he remained for ten years as I grew up. Just as I was coming to Hogwarts, Dumbledore removed he Philosopher stone from its vault and placed it inside Hogwarts."

"The Philosopher stone? As in the stone that would make a drinker immortal and turn any metal into pure gold?" asked Esme blinking in surprise.

"Yes, Voldemort attached himself to the back of my defence teachers head. He tried to steal it, Dumbledore laid out traps, and making sure I knew what was happening and led me right to him. His own way testing me for what was to come, mould me into the weapon he wanted. Voldemort couldn't touch me, the defence teacher was turned to dust and Voldemort fled weak once more." said Harry. "Then during my second year, one of his Horcrux's finally came into play. In the guise of a diary, one that seemingly had a mind of its own. It came into the hands of Ginny Weasley, who poured her heart and soul into the diary. The more she did the stronger Tom Riddle's soul became, until eventually he came back."

"What about you? How did you feel learning you were a wizard? What was like being in a magical school?" asked Alice hyperly.

"It was great for the first few weeks, and then it was a fight for survival the rest of the time. Everyone knew who I was, what had happened to my parents better than I did. I was in the bloody history books for god sake. I was constantly judged, they hated me, loved me, hated me then loved me some more…until they all hated me and wanted me dead…" said Harry his voice melancholy as he spoke of harsh times.

Edward fought down the urge to comfort Harry that made no sense to him, no one else wanted to. He was becoming increasingly angry at himself, and his strange urges. What the hell was happening to him? He'd never felt like this before. He wanted to go over there and smell him! And let's not go on about his sudden libido. He wanted to run out of there go to Bella but right now he could do nothing. He couldn't force himself away; he wanted to know everything about Harry right now. Edward glared at Jasper when he looked at him, he didn't need his bloody Empath brother on his back right now!

"So the Horcrux?" asked Carlisle quietly.

"Yeah, he was slowly coming back, the more he did the more Ginny's soul died. In the end he took her down to the chamber, or possessed her into doing it. Ron, her brother had been my best friend at that point," grimaced Harry, he hated thinking about them. "So we went down, to rescue her, in the process I destroyed Voldemort's Horcrux and stopped him coming back." said Harry.

"So they can be defeated these pieces of souls?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, the only thing that can destroy them was basilisk venom, or Godric Gryffindor's sword, which I had killed a sixty foot basilisk with at the age of twelve. You see the basilisk venom became imbued with the sword making it extremely lethal." said Harry.

"Magic," said Carlisle nodding in understanding.

"So what happened next?" asked Bree finally getting into the story, understanding it.

"Third year, thirteen years old, finally saw Remus again, the werewolf. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Oh right, I forgot about that! Peter Pettigrew wasn't arrested for my parent's murder; he'd framed Sirius for it - since no one else knew who the secret keeper was he got away with it. He'd been living as a rat; he was an Animagus he could turn into an animal. Ron's family were poor and when Percy wanted it, they allowed him to keep it. Never aware that they were housing Peter Pettigrew. Sirius got free when he recognized Pettigrew on a photo of the Weasley's on holiday they'd won in Egypt." explained Harry.

"It seems that's all the world did, let guilty people go and arrest innocent men and woman." said Jasper disgusted.

"Seems so, they all thought Sirius was after me, and I wanted to kill him, especially when I found out that he was supposed to be their secret keeper and my godfather. At the end of the year I found out it wasn't true. Pettigrew unfortunately escaped, I wouldn't let them kill him. I wouldn't let my fathers two best friends become murderers because of him. It's something I grew to regret big time. Sirius who had just offered me a home was forced to flee and me? I went back to the Dursley's. I doubt Dumbledore would have let me live with him anyway he needed a weapon not someone that wanted to live, had a reason to live." sneered Harry.

"Why would he have a say? He's your Headmaster," asked Esme confused.

"He had control of my life, everything I did was strictly monitored by him whether I knew it or not. He even made sure he Dursley's were to scared to get rid of me, kick me out or put me in an orphanage." said Harry reluctantly.

"That's not right," said Carlisle disturbed.

"No its not, but life never is." said Harry bluntly.

No one there could claim life WAS fair.

"Fourth year I was illegally entered into a tournament that had seen students die in previous years. I was fourteen years old, the age limit was seventeen, I knew only three years of magic - and I was expected to compete. The first task was to take a golden egg from a nest with a female dragon guarding it. I used my broomstick; I flew and retrieved the egg. Cedric Diggory, a boy told me what to do with the egg, to get the next clue, only because I had told him about the Dragons." said Harry.

"That was nice," said Carlisle kindly.

"The second task was to swim underwater, retrieve something 'dear' to us. Ron was mine, unfortunately Cho and Hermione was under there too, and I liked all of them. Krum came for Hermione, and Cedric came for Cho, but nobody was coming for the last person Gabby, so I got both of them to safety. Then came the third task and the worst night of my life." sighed Harry warily.

The Cullen's once more braced themselves for something more horrible that what had already been told. Jasper forced himself not to look at Edward, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, what the hell was wrong with his brother? He'd never sensed those kind of emotions from him. Not even when he had began dating Bella, something was going on - he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"The third task was a maze, Krum under the Imperious curse, something that gave the castor control over the person they hit. He was using he Cruciatus curse on another contestant Fleur. I stunned Krum and both of them were out of the game. So it was between myself and Cedric, in the end we both took the cup for a Hogwarts victory. Another thing I regretted, we were transported magically out of Hogwarts and to a graveyard. Cedric Diggory, a seventeen year old boy weeks from graduating was killed. The first casualty in the up coming war looming over me. Voldemort came back using yet another ritual and used my blood in the process. Voldemort would have killed me, given the opportunity but he wasn't I got away. Destroying Voldemort's plans, he hadn't wanted anyone to know he was back yet. I was always happy to put spanners in his work though so it was a victory for me, a small one overshadowed by the fact I'd caused someone's death." said Harry.

"I am sorry," said Rosalie sadly.

"Nothing anyone could or can do." said Harry simply, "Next year everyone just denied his return, until eventually once more at the end of the year - he was seen. Dumbledore and Voldemort fought and eventually Voldemort was forced to flee. Not before possessing me and trying to get Dumbledore to kill me."

"I'm sure that was a hard year for you sweetie," said Esme wanting noting more than to hug him. Show him some love she was sure the child had never had before.

"It was, sixth year, was darker still, Death Eaters roaming among us, nobody knew who to trust. The entire year consisted of me learning everything I could about Voldemort through Dumbledore. I learned about his Horcrux's and everything I told you on the Gaunts and the Riddle family. The end of the year, Dumbledore finally let me go on a Horcrux hunt with him, we retrieved the locket, and got back in time for Dumbledore to get the anti- dote to the damage the Potion he'd drank. Then all hell broke loose, Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes and fled, and we were fighting Death Eaters to regain control of Hogwarts. It was for nothing through, because Voldemort ended up getting control of it anyway." said Harry.

"Oh no," moaned Esme looking tortured.

"Don't worry, the Muggle born and half blood students all hid in a secret room within Hogwarts. They were safe from harm, thanks to Neville Longbottom, he'd figured out how to work the room properly. Always knew he was smarter and more courageous than he let on." said Harry proudly.

"What about you?" asked Edward speaking for the first time, and he wasn't able to completely hide his horror.

Harry's heart leaped with hope, he immediately squashed it, the Vampire might just be curious. He couldn't continue to leap to conclusions, it wouldn't be fair on his heart - he couldn't take much more hurt in his life. As a vampire, he felt it more extreme, everything was felt so much…more. "I became the number one most wanted man in the world, next to Dumbledore." said Harry without emotion. "Dumbledore I didn't see but he wanted me to continue my hunt for the Horcrux's. I took Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger with me - my two supposed best friends and people I thought of as family as brother and sister."

"Did you get them all? Are you here hiding out?" asked Emmett looking excited.

"I got them all, I even had to die for Voldemort to be defeated, and I went to Voldemort and let him throw the killing curse at me. Expecting to die, accepting it, and knowing at least Dumbledore would be able to kill him now. I didn't die, I killed Voldemort, a few months later I was attacked by a vampire that had been on Voldemort's side. For five days I listened to them all panicking - it was obvious I wasn't dying that I'd survive. The second they realized this they tried to kill me, but my magic lashed out stopping them. The second I woke up I fled but they continue to come after me." said Harry finishing his tale.

"Let me get this straight, you actually died for them? Yet they wanted to kill you because you became a vampire?" asked Rosalie incredulously.

"Yeah," sighed Harry sadly. "I was forced to defend myself and kill the people I had loved more than anything in this world - just to survive it's all I ever do."

"I am sorry you were forced to do that," said Esme sadly, finally getting up and hugging Harry. Harry stayed still, and it became obvious to them all that he'd never been comforted before in his life. Jasper most of all, could feel the confusion and heartache wafting off Harry in waves. He'd also felt the desperate hope Harry felt when Edward had spoken to him.

"I am sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves properly," said Carlisle, once his wife finally let go of Harry. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen, my daughters Rosalie Hale-Cullen, Alice Cullen, my son's, Emmett McCarty-Cullen, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, and last but no means least Edward Masen-Cullen." he said pointing to each of them in turn. "You of course know Bree Tanner, soon to be Cullen hopefully." he said smiling proudly at the little brunette.

Harry nodded to each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Edward longer than the others.

"Would you like to hear our stories?" asked Esme kindly sitting back down looking rather overwhelmed. Her amber eyes caught Harry looking at Edward longer than the others. She forced herself not to think about it, perhaps later when Edward was at Bella's could she think it through.

* * *

This is an entirely new chapter nothing of the old version in it! i hope you are enjoying this new version, as you can see edwards resisting it becuase he doesnt understand it...and he's seeing his singer which has weakened the natrual bond edward and harry share...its almost as though he's tranferring it to bella...any creative ideas on how to have bella spill the beans? :P would you like to see the shapeshifters in soon? will harry like them? will jacob be unable to hate harry? :D R&R PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 4 **

**Learning More About The Cullen's and Alice Get's More Than She Bargained For**

* * *

"Only if you want to," said Harry his surprise showing, he hadn't told the Cullen's his story just to learn about them in return. He couldn't deny he was still curious about them, their life. He had been dying to know more about them for years, having to repeatedly stop himself coming here and getting to know them. Yet here he was, pure chance, and speaking to them. In turn they were going to tell him how they came about. This was really nice; he'd not spoken to another being in what felt like years. Only saying spells, and cursing anyone that tried to come near him from his world. Those that came to try and kill him, idiots that they were - did they really think they could kill him? Even before he was a vampire he had luck that the world hadn't seen in their life. As a vampire he was pretty much indestructible now. "I don't mind if you'd rather not." he wasn't sure how their stories went, but he doubted they could be as grim as his. Unfortunately he knew better, he wasn't one to assume anything.

"We want to sweetie, its only fair." said Esme kindly; "Unfortunately our stories aren't as long as yours, we cannot remember much of our human life, and some of us can't remember anything." she was thinking of Alice here.

"You can't remember?" gaped Harry completely horrified.

"Some of us no," said Esme softly. "My name was Esme Anne Platt and Evenson when I married. This was in 1921, I was twenty six years old, I found out I was pregnant and ran away from my abusive husband. The baby was the reason I left, the catalyst for me to have the courage to go. I blended in with the war widows, teaching students in a small community outside Ashland. I had no idea Carlisle was working in a little hospital there but I am glad for it. My son died of a lung infection just a few days after being born, my very reason for living was gone, and I tried to commit suicide. I failed, Carlisle turned me and I got more children than I could have hoped." she said giving each of her children a loving glance as she stared at each one in turn.

"I'm so sorry, its not fair how the people who deserve things the most lose them, and those undeserving get everything they want is it?" said Harry quietly, she was a very loving mother he'd bet. That child had no idea how lucky it had been to have Esme as a mother, no matter the short brief time. He hoped the rest of the Cullen's realized how lucky they were; he'd kill to be in their position, or relinquish all the gold in his vault for it.

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Rosalie, she had meant them to sound harsh, but she couldn't, Esme's loving look had affected her. More than she liked to admit, she loved them all and they knew how close they could have came to not having Esme in their life.

Jasper had to forcefully stop himself looking over at Edward in exasperation. His brother was really getting on his nerves now, what the hell was he thinking about to get him so emotional? He went from one extreme to the other, love, sympathy, fondness, anger, sympathy, likeness, love and then anger again. Sometimes he wished he was the one with the ability to read minds. It was one thing knowing what someone was thinking, it was a whole other thing deciphering them. You can know someone's feelings but you wouldn't know why they were feeling that way and who for. Unless of course there were only two people in the room, even then it's no guarantee it's aimed at them.

"My true name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was turned into a vampire in 1933, and I was eighteen years old. I'm originally from New York, my parents were social climbers and I had two brothers. My parents wanted me to marry well, to take them further up the ladder." Rosalie explained. "I became engaged to Royce King the second, one of the wealthiest men in Rochester. A week before the wedding I was walking home from a friends house, when I encounter Royce, he was drunk and with several of his friends. They raped and beat me before leaving me for dead." she finished abruptly.

"I am sorry, I do hope you didn't let it slide?" said Harry his voice full of anger, those kind of low lives brought out the anger in him. Hell the Death Eaters weren't even that disgusting, sure they killed but they didn't rape and beat defenceless humans and leave them to die. This was a different kind of monster, one that deserves all the torture Hades could heap upon them.

"No," she said a disturbing grin transforming on her face, "I took my time, and I didn't even drink their blood."

"Good, at least they wouldn't be able to harm another soul," said Harry satisfied with her answer. The family might be good, but they weren't above themselves, he was glad for that. He wondered through what Carlisle really thought of that. He seemed the most forgiving, most human of them all so far. Probably because he hadn't had such a dark life or death.

"My name was Emmett McCarty, I was turned two years after Rosalie, 1935, and I was twenty years old. I was a hunter and woodsman, I provided for my human family. I was attacked by a bear, and very nearly killed. Rosalie found me and brought me to Carlisle. I was never bothered about being a vampire, you should have seen their faces when I didn't react badly." chuckled Emmett in amusement. Harry grinned a small happy smile; he didn't normally have a reason to smile these past years. "Still, I worried about my human family, without me how where they going to survive? I borrowed money from Edward to give to them. So they could live comfortably, they never realized what happened to me. I never looked back."

"Do you ever regret that?" asked Harry staring at Emmett with sympathy.

"No, I would have been no good to them, I slipped up a lot, especially in the beginning." said Emmett sheepishly.

Harry's eyebrows rose in shock, he wasn't sure how to feel about that, he'd never slipped up. Perhaps it was because of all the death he'd seen in his human life that made him incapable of taking one in his immortal one.

"He met a few singers," explained Esme quietly, hoping Harry wasn't about to say anything bad about her son. She loved them all, although she'd always worried more about Edward. He'd been alone so long, much longer than Carlisle, Rosalie had been lucky she'd settled down with someone within a few years. Alice and Jasper had come as a pair into their life. The years had gone by, Edward never enticed by anyone around him. Until Bella came along, she would do anything for Edward, if Bella wanted to be a vampire to be with him then she'd approve it. Anything absolutely anything to keep Edward from being alone.

"La Tua Cantante," said Harry in sudden understanding.

"Yes," said Esme smiling sweetly at him, she liked him a lot and was glad he wasn't being judgemental.

"My real name is Jasper Whitlock, I was turned into a vampire in 1863," said Jasper, smirking wryly at Harry's whistle, he was impressed and surprised. "I was originally from Texas, I wasn't turned by Carlisle like the rest of my siblings, and I was changed by Maria. I served as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War I was promoted quickly. I was changed when I was twenty, I lied about my age. I was turned because Maria wanted me to be a leader in her army; vampires were fighting for territory, feeding territory. I spent many years training newborn vampires, and killing them when they lost their newborn strength."

Harry winced unable to help himself, but that explained the scars he had.

"I became depressed and I sought something better, a better way of life than the one I knew. A newborn who'd escaped Maria's clutches came back and asked me to join him and his mate Charlotte. I travelled with them for a while, but I still longed for a better way of life. In 1948 I ducked into a diner to get out of the rain, and came face to face with Alice." said Jasper a smile playing across his face, "She told me of visions she had of Carlisle and his family. Part of me was sceptical; it seemed almost too good to be true. Yet by 1950's we became part of their family, I have the hardest time with this lifestyle."

"But I thought you wanted a better way of life?" asked Harry frowning in confusion.

"I do but it's not easy, if I had my way I'd avoid school and human's altogether, but I do go - for Alice." said Jasper. "To see Bree so calm and still not needing to feed is quite frankly freaking me out."

"That's because I gave her a potion to curb her thirst," said Harry bluntly surprising the hell out of the entire Cullen Coven.

"What?" said Jasper sitting up staring at Harry intently like never before.

"I. Gave. Her. A. Potion," said Harry carefully enunciating each word.

"Does it need to be given to a young vampire?" asked Jasper his voice full of hope and longing.

"No," said Harry shaking his head negatively.

"So I could take it?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

"Do you have any?" he asked remembering the whole Bella debacle last year.

"Yes, but you can't consume the Potion as it is, it needs to be blended in with blood, since we can't consume Potions as they are…it wouldn't work." explained Harry. "I'll go hunting later and get you it."

"Thanks," said Jasper unable to express how much Harry was helping him.

"My name was always Carlisle Cullen, you know my story, Edward's mother begged me to change Edward, and she seemed to know I could. I was very lonely so I did, and found myself with a very gifted son; he had the ability to read everyone's mind. It kept us safe as we posed for humans. I found Esme in the morgue already pronounced dead. It was very easy to take her and change her, we married soon after. We became a small family, Edward and Esme posing as brother and sister, and I of course was Esme's wife. I came upon Rosalie badly wounded and I turned her. I had at the time hoped Rosalie would be a good match for Edward. They never took to each other as I hoped but as brother and sister. I got a surprise one day, when Rosalie arrived carrying Emmett," said Carlisle smiling at Harry's almost childish giggle. Yes it was a sight to see, statuesque Rosalie carrying Emmett - he wasn't anyone's vision of small. "I turned Emmett for her and our family expanded yet again with Alice and Jasper. Now we have two others." he finished and he saw Harry's eyes literarily melt, the boy just screamed that he wanted taken care off.

"My name was Edward Antony Masen, I was born in Chicago, life was uneventful you could say. Although my mother worried about me, mostly because I was nearly eighteen, and would soon be drafted to go of to the war. Which was moot, as the Spanish Influenza hit that summer. It claimed the life of my parents, as Carlisle said my mother begged him to save me. I was turned into a vampire in 1918." said Edward.

"You remember them?" asked Harry quietly.

"My parents?" asked Edward for confirmation, at Harry's nod he continued "Yes I do."

"You are very lucky, all of you, if there's anything in the world I could ask for it would be for my parents." said Harry a bittersweet look on his face.

Alice was jumping up and down grinning widely, she was the only one yet who'd not told her story. "My name was Mary Alice Brandon, I was turned sometime in the 1920's I was nineteen years old. I know I had one sister Cynthia and a niece. I was turned by someone working in the mental Asylum I never knew who turned me. For a long time I thought I was abandoned again. From the bits and pieces that I've been able to put together, I was having visions, and sent away." said Alice.

"You can't remember?" asked Harry curiously.

"No," said Alice quietly.

"But you want to?" asked Harry staring intently at Alice.

"Yes," affirmed Alice.

"No matter the cost of what you do remember?" asked Harry, "Because we cannot lose our memories, we can only bury them very deeply that we forget about them. There's a spell that would break through everything stopping you from remembering."

Alice stared at Harry in surprise; she had desired to know everything about herself for so long. Yet here was a vampire, who could and apparently would help her remember. Harry did pose a very interesting question, did she want to know? Could she handle the truth? She found herself rather nervous at that.

"Once you remember there's no going back," said Harry.

"Will it hurt her?" asked Jasper worriedly.

"No," said Harry, "As long as she doesn't fight me, if she does it would be uncomfortable but not painful." he said honestly.

Jasper nodded feeling Harry's honesty, he could also feel the rest of the family's apprehension. Alice had learned a small part from James, the man they'd all killed after he began stalking Bella. It had renewed her need for more information on her family. Unfortunately there was only so much information she could gather after all this time.

"Do it," said Alice adamantly.

Harry bit his lip; he didn't have a good feeling about this, what if she learned something bad? From what she had just said, her own family put her into an asylum for god sake. What good could it do reliving it? Knowing for certain? "Maybe it isn't such a good idea, it cannot be good…" showing the Cullen's a vulnerable side, a side that showed he wasn't sure of his own actions.

"I want to know," said Alice earnestly.

"Just so you know…I'll see everything you see." said Harry telling her how it was before they even started.

"Oh, okay," said Alice quietly, "Let's go it." she said still determined.

"Come here, sit down," said Harry guiding her to the couch, he sat down on the table directly across from her. "Look into my eyes, and do not fight the connection okay? Or I'll pull away and we can forget about it. I'm not going to force it."

Alice stared into Harry's amber eyes and willed him to do it.

"Legilimens," said Harry, and without resistance he got in, digging deep and finding Alice's memories and without fail flipped through all her memories like reading a picture book. Now normal humans wouldn't be able to process them all, but they weren't humans and they could see and hear all memories as they replayed themselves out in front of their eyes.

Alice's life hadn't been an easy one, and it was far from happy. Alice's gift had manifested itself at a very young age. She didn't tell them often, but when she did nobody listened. At 18 years of age, she warned a friend not to marry a man, yet she had, he had mental problems. Of course the friend blamed Alice, and said she had cursed their marriage. She proceeded to warn her cousin not to take his trip, he did, and he died, her aunt blamed her for jinxing his trip. Everyone in the community called her a witch. The worst thing to watch so far would be Alice's vision of her mother being murdered. At first she believed her, staying in, never venturing out. Until her father got back, who promptly went nuts at Alice. Then she had a vision but it was too late, her mother had died. Alice's father remarried very quickly, and through the new wife Alice deduced that the marriage had been planned well before. She confronted her father who got really anger with her, Alice then had a vision of her own death, and she saw her father giving money to the man who'd killed her mother. She realized her father had paid for her mother to be killed and wanted her killed too. Alice went to her aunt for help, but still sore over the loss of her son she turned her away. She went home, and found her aunt and father there, and a marshal. Who was paid to take Alice away, so they could pretend Alice was dead. Her life went from bad to worse, they finally found out what had made Alice loose her memories. She had been given electroshock therapy. They finally got a glimpse of the vampire that changed her, the man seemed very fond of Alice, and turned her, in turn James who'd been stalking Alice, because the other vampire was fond of her, killed him because of it. They'd finally caught up to what she did remember, so Harry eased his way out of her memory. When he came to himself the entire Cullen family looked extremely worried standing around them, Jasper was clutching Alice to him completely horrified. His emotions were tripled because of Alice and Harry's strong horrified state.

"Alice are you okay?" asked Jasper, he sounded as though he'd repeated himself for the millionth time, and of course he was.

"I'm fine," said Alice, trying to regain her equilibrium. She couldn't deny what she saw had shook her to the core.

"Come Alice, let's go for a walk," said Jasper quietly, wanting to talk to his wife alone.

"I'll explain if that's alright?" said Edward quietly, he too had seen everything.

"Its fine," said Alice almost weakly and wearily.

Edward simply nodded, and both Jasper and Alice left the house.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Bree staring after them feeling quite lost, Alice and Jasper had spent most time with her since being turned.

"She'll be fine love," said Rosalie immediately comforting their youngest vampire. "Why don't we go read a book?" Bree and she would hear everything the Cullen's said anyway, but at least it would help take her mind off Jasper and Alice. "They will return I swear they just need some alone adult time."

"Okay," said Bree immediately placated and went unresistingly up the stairs with Rosalie.

"What just happened?" asked Esme quite frankly shocked. They had been out of it for thirty minutes! If she was human she knew she'd have had a heart attack or a panic attack at the situation.

So Edward explained everything he'd seen, Harry chiming in now and again.

Alice was quietly telling Jasper everything as well, letting go of her demons and expressing her emotions for herself so she could let it go. As always Jasper was there for her and listened. Jasper was of course horrified for her, and ended up more possessive of her. No one and nothing was going to hurt her again, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

What did you think of that one? better than the previous one where it's Rosalie it happened to? the part where 'What if' she's survived or died i did in it before i took it down? i hope this one is better XD i hope you are all enjoying this new version so will i have them all telling Harry more private matters as the story continues? will edward give into his feelings or continue insisting he likes bella? if he chooses harry will somewhere down the line they turn a young vampire and become parents? or raise a human child? or will Edward have Reneesme? and harry help defend her during the Volturi invasion? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 5 **

**Jasper And Harry Bond **

* * *

If there was another vampire Harry was curious about it would be Jasper. They were both technically soldiers. Both been through many wars and somehow, despite all odds come out on top. Also managed to keep their conscience and they always dreamed of a better way of life. Although Jasper probably had it worse, if those scars were anything to go on. Alice and Jasper had remained gone the entire night; Harry had of course slept in Edward's room again. Edward had fled as soon as possible, and had stayed away the entire night. It made Harry's heart ache just thinking about where he was. Edward was his mate, and he was avoiding him at all costs. Edward obviously didn't want to bond with him. Soul bonding was an extremely rare thing; he didn't know any vampire that had found their soul mate. None of the Cullen's were, they'd found people they were happy with and that was enough for them. Maybe that's how Edward felt, unless he couldn't feel the bond. What reason could there be? For not being able to feel the bond.

Early the next morning he decided to help Jasper, who obviously found the lifestyle hard. He must love Alice a lot to go through what he did for her. Yet people said Vampires were dark creatures? Putting only themselves first? It was laughable. They obviously hadn't met the right vampires. No unfortunately the world wasn't black and white to Harry like the rest of the world seemed to rather adopt. Black, white, light, dark, good magic, bad magic and bad creatures and good creatures, not that he'd ever heard that phrase before. There were evil humans who do despicable things; there were good humans who were capable of extraordinary things. Dark wizards who were capable of saving lives and good wizards who take life. No everything was a fucked up shade of grey, fifty shades fucked up.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Esme when Harry finally came down the stairs. Harry smiled at her; she was the nicest being on the planet. Vampire or not, she really was. He was practically a stranger, yet she was treating him like family. He felt a warm glow at Carlisle's words yesterday. He'd never been a part of a proper family, and he felt for the first time in a long time somewhat happy. If only his soul mate would acknowledge him.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm going to hunt." explained Harry, he was already dressed and ready to go out.

"Do you mind if I come?" asked Jasper from somewhere up the stairs, probably his and Alice's bedroom. It was directly above the kitchen, directly across from the stairs. Edward's room was next to it, sleeping next to his mates scent helped him.

"No I don't," said Harry staring at the ceiling, a few seconds later he heard a door open and Jasper came down the stairs joining them in the kitchen. "Bye Esme."

"Take care sweetie," replied Esme.

Harry nodded before he and Jasper were gone.

Jasper couldn't have been happier when Edward left last night. All those conflicting emotions had really confused him and made his head want to explode. He couldn't ask about them, he knew Edward better than that, he wouldn't tell him anything. He'd stew for weeks, maybe tell Carlisle and then make up his mind. Things would go back to normal and everything is fine. Jasper underestimated the situation greatly, and when he finally found out - his brother was going to be pummelled to the ground.

"So are you moving in?" asked Jasper curiously, as they took a leisurely pace instead of running. It wasn't as though they had much to do today anyway.

"It depends," said Harry cryptically, jumping over a thick tree that had fallen over some time ago. Judging by the dead bark and decaying of the tree that humans of course wouldn't be able to see.

"On what?" asked Jasper his curiosity peaked.

"On how certain things play out," said Harry still speaking cryptically.

"Such as?" asked Jasper almost rolling his eyes in exasperation, he wanted a conversation not cryptic statements.

"I can't talk about it, not just because I don't want to, but because it involves someone else. As much as I'd like to grab it with two hands, I can't they have to choose for themselves." said Harry.

Jasper almost wanted to gouge out his or Harry's eyes at the way he was speaking.

"Aren't you going to pack up your things and bring them here?" asked Jasper.

"I have everything I own in my trunk," said Harry, now that he knew Jasper was an Empath he strengthened his Occlumency barriers. It would stop him feeling the full brunt of his emotions. Also help him hide some of his emotions behind blocks. Other than that there wasn't a way to truly stop an Empath.

"Trunk?" asked Jasper amused.

"Yeah, the Wizarding world is backwards," shrugged Harry indifferently.

"I'll say," said Jasper, he'd not had a trunk for years. They'd began making suitcases, and then many years later they came out with wheels. Humans were very good at inventing things he admired that. Sure he wanted to drink them dry, what vampire didn't? it was in his nature. It didn't stop him from admiring them; the world had come along way since he was human. Gone with the horses, and carriages, single shot guns, and they now had cars, and bombs that could wipe out entire cities.

Finally they reached a forest area, and Jasper stopped in his run stunned. Watching in confusion, why had Harry killed the deer before drinking? And Harry spookily answered his unasked question as though he could read his mind.

"It's not dead just stunned." replied Harry, drawing blood from the deer, only enough to fill one blood bag full. He didn't kill animals; he never harmed them they left very much alive.

"Why?" asked Jasper incredulously. He drank from animals that was enough…why let them survive? This vampire baffled him completely; really what the hell was he all about.

"Wizards believe vampires are animals, they'd rather see us dead does that mean we should be?" asked Harry bluntly, healing the wound and wakening the deer up. He then removed a huge variety of food from a shrunk container, making Jasper's eyes bulge once more. He was feeding them now? Just wait until the others heard this - they weren't going to believe him. Apples, corn, salt blocks, carrots and a wide Varity of vegetables, hay, berries, Jasper swore he even saw cheese.

"No I suppose not," said Jasper beginning to understand where Harry was coming from. The boy hadn't even had to answer the question; he'd just fired one right back. He was astonishing to say the least; he'd never met another vampire like him. He was quite frankly becoming really fond of him. Despite the fact he knew next to nothing about him. It was an odd thing; it had taken him years to genuinely like Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle longer still to like Rosalie. She was an acquired taste, like a fungus grew on you eventually. None had ever had the instant rapport he had with Harry.

"Then that's why," said Harry, moving away so the deer would come near its new food source.

"You are the strangest person I've ever met," said Jasper shaking his head in amusement.

"If you had the ability to take what you need without killing anything or anyone would you do it?" asked Harry staring at Jasper his face emotionless.

Jasper thoughtfully began pondering, would he? "Probably," admitted the blonde haired vampire.

Harry's face broke out into a smile; Jasper shook his head and hunted for his own prey - letting Harry do whatever he wanted to do. He couldn't save animals; he didn't have that kind of power. By the time Jasper returned, finally had his fill, Harry was still filling up blood bags. They were old, and had been used before he could tell.

"How many bags have you filled? Do you need to feed a lot?" he asked wiping away a spot of blood on his new shirt; Alice was going to have a cow when she saw it. Or at the very least she was going to go shopping! And force him to come heaven forbid. He hated shopping especially with Alice.

"No, I don't hunt every fortnight, I take enough to last me a few months," explained Harry.

"The potion…how long does it last?" asked Jasper seriously bending down beside Harry and the 'stunned' elk.

"A few years at the very least, a decade at the most." stated Harry, healing the elk, throwing the food as far as possible. The Elk trotted over slowly, still dizzy but he sure as hell did eat fast.

"Oh," said Jasper thoughtfully, so they lasted for a long time that was good to know. Bree would be passed her newborn stage before it finished that would help matters greatly. Alice and Rosalie had taken to Bree like a duck to water, she was so small and innocent even he had. He had watched her, stunned, baffled until Harry had told him about the Potion. It helped her, and it helped him too, to understand why she seemed too strong and capable. Those two words along with newborn just didn't merge well together until now.

"I'm finished ready to go?" asked Harry standing up; Jasper immediately followed him nodding his head.

"Race you?" challenged Harry, waggling his eyebrows tauntingly.

"You're on," said Jasper, splitting into a run, he was the fastest second to Edward.

"Cheat!" said Harry hot on Jasper's heels, Jasper laughed in turn as they both ran home. Nothing but blurs on the landscape, Jasper and Harry were shoulder to shoulder, foot to foot seemingly just as fast as each other.

They burst out of the forest, and got to the door at the very same time, it was inevitable with such force that the door flew of its hinges both vampires barrelling right over it. Isabella Swan was here, Harry could smell it without even looking. Of course the heartbeat was also a dead give away.

"Boy's!" admonished Esme's voice staring at them as if they were two naughty little boys not fully grown vampires.

Harry and Jasper traded looks before bursting out laughing; even Esme was having a hard to trying to hold an irritated face. She'd never seen Jasper so…buoyant nobody other than Alice or Edward and Emmett fighting could make him laugh this way. What had they been talking about? Harry seemed more like a godsend every day that passed.

"Come on then," said Harry bounding up the stairs, stopping half way almost sheepishly then waved his wand at the door. The door zoomed passed a startled Jasper, who jumped out the way and neatly nit itself back into position, screws and all.

"Thank you," said Esme as Jasper and Harry disappeared out of view.

"What was that?" asked Bella her brown eyes wide.

"Don't worry dear," said Esme kindly to Bella. She'd already seen Harry use magic, why was it such a surprise to her. Although she was surprised herself, she didn't know just how versatile magic was. Just think if Harry stayed - she'd never have to replace anything. It almost made Esme rub her hands together in glee.

Edward looked up towards his room, an obvious conflicted look on his face. He wanted to join them so badly, wanted to watch Harry, but no, he didn't like him, he loved Bella. Resolutely shaking his head, he began watching Bella, keeping his mind of the conversation he could hear up the stairs. Despite himself he did listen to them, the more he did the more he wanted to join them. He convinced himself it was more to do with the magic than the person himself.

* * *

"This the trunk you talked about?" asked Jasper, curiously, so many books were in it. Too many for a seemingly small trunk. He was awed when Harry's hand went further, than what should be possible into it. It must be something to do with the magic; he wondered what kind of books he had. He looked into it, looking at the titles on the spines. He noticed a lot of it was actually Latin, more Latin than English.

"You speak Latin?" asked Jasper, watching Harry remove a box and expanding it. He pulled a tray out, he noticed there were lots of liquid inside vials. There was writing on the labels all in English.

"Well yes, I had to learn it, by myself when I came to the Wizarding world. Their spells are in Latin, so if I understood what was said - I had a better chance of defending myself against it." said Harry. "Although I only began learning it at the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Why only then?" asked Jasper, taking one of the books out.

"Because I used a spell without realizing what it did," said Harry staring at Jasper, his eyes and emotions were full of torture. "I almost killed someone because I used a spell I didn't recognize."

"I see," said Jasper giving Harry a swift reassuring smile he wasn't going to judge the teenager. He'd done worst things in his life which unfortunately included his immortal one.

"What about you? Do you understand Latin?" asked Harry pouring a potion into the bag of blood, before putting the lid back on. He began shaking it viciously, mixing both solutions together as if he was trying to make caramel.

"It isn't on the top of my list of things, but I can understand some," said Jasper. "How did you do so well at school if you only began learning in sixth year?"

"Only the spells are in Latin, nothing else, if there was a book written in Latin there's a translation spell that's taught in fifth year." said Harry. "I knew about it before, my…a girl I thought I knew taught me it." a grimace settled on his face, and betrayal so profound stole Jaspers breath.

"So what else can you do?" asked Jasper as Harry put the rest of the potion away back into the box. Then placed it back in his trunk, he left the trunk lid open so Jasper could look through his books.

"A lot, it would take ages to explain every element of magic we have," shrugged Harry.

"Is there a way to stop others from reading your mind?" asked Jasper.

"Well actually yes, a newly invented spell just this summer by Severus Snape can do that. Of course if I know him, he'd still be able to read your mind - he will have found a way around it." chuckled Harry in amusement. "He wouldn't have advertised it if he didn't already know how to beat it."

"Why?" Jasper asked baffled.

"It's just who he is, if he invents a potion, if its dangerous I mean…he'll have an antidote created." said Harry, "It's his spell I used that day, if he hadn't known the counter curse for his spell I'd have murdered a school mate."

Jasper nodded absently in understanding.

"Do you know the spell…that would stop people reading your mind?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry, he showed Jasper his pendant, it was the Potter coat of arms, Jasper only knew it was a coat of arms not which one.

"Can you do it for me?" asked Jasper his amber eyes showing his desperation for it.

"You'll need to give me something you never take off," said Harry it was no problem for him, just one simple spell.

Jasper was gone instantly, straight to his room, removed something from a table, a wooden table judging by the scraping it made. He was back in front of Harry holding out a watch/wristband. It was leather, a small watch but it too had a coat of arms on it. He inspected it curiously, it was rather smart and he knew it was hand made. Must have cost quite a lot of money too.

"It's the Cullen coat of arms," explained Jasper, sitting down out of habit. Normally this would be a sanctuary for him, away from the humans. Lately it had become anything but, Bella Swan was always here. Considering he's smelt her blood, come close to draining her dry it really wasn't a good idea. Hopefully though with this potion it would help matters and make it less difficult. Turn this place back into his safe heaven from humans. Too bad the potion couldn't make Bella disappear.

Harry began chanting; muttering words with his wand, and his watch began to glow. It grew steadily brighter, before almost explosively it disappeared. Harry handed it back over satisfied with his handy work. "There that should do it."

"How long will it last?" he asked, It seemed he was asking that question a lot today.

"Should last as long as I am alive, maybe years afterwards." stated Harry calmly, and then he handed over the blood packet. "Drink it, all of it otherwise you won't feel its full affects."

"No problem," said Jasper dryly. He placed the watch around his wrist, hoping it would work.

Harry sniggered in amusement.

"How did you get the idea to drink animal blood? I mean it's not something I even considered or conceived possible until I met Alice."

"Blood's blood. Human or animal. Plus I abhorred the thought of taking human life. It's something that followed through from my human life as well as my magic. Which didn't leave me much choice but too feed on animals. I'm proud to say that I've never taken a human's life." said Harry quite proudly.

"How did you become one of us?" asked Jasper, it wasn't one of the topics they'd discussed before.

"I have no idea, I didn't see it coming, then I only new pain for days on end, and then all I felt after that was betrayal." said Harry swallowing thickly.

Jasper found it ironic, both father and son had been betrayed by their best friends. Jasper now understood all to well why Harry kept things close to his chest. If he had been betrayed by his friends he too would be like Harry - never volunteering information, staying away from people trying to stop himself from bonding with people. Jasper thought of this as he remembered Harry trying to leave but Alice coaxing him back. So why was Harry volunteering information now? He was surprised Harry had any compassion left for the world. There were only so many times one person could be kicked before they turned their back on the world.

"So you don't know who created you?" asked Jasper sympathetically. He wasn't sure which was better; Maria wasn't exactly the kind of sire any human just turned vampire would want. Carlisle was in every sense of the world, and he was glad he'd met him. He knew of only two people who didn't know their sires. Alice and of course Harry, they had learned now of course that Alice's sire had been killed by James. For stealing his prize, for turning Alice to save her.

"No and I don't want to, I don't need them, I never new my real father, why would I want to know my creator?" scoffed Harry, "Plus I think I know what happened, you see I was important to that world. Everyone knew who I was because of a scar on my forehead. It was shaped like a lightening bolt, and it became an icon for all that was good and pure in the world. If my creator got a look at it he probably ran for the hills. He knew they'd have killed him on the spot for…killing me technically."

"Typical human behaviour," said Jasper.

"No typical human behaviour is hailing me a hero then making me a scapegoat every time something happened they didn't approve off." said Harry snorting bitterly.

"What did you do?" asked Edward coming into the room, staring at Jasper; he couldn't hear a single thought.

"I used a spell that stops people reading his mind, it should also organize his Empath abilities." said Harry, ignoring Bella completely, his jealousy spiking dangerously.

"What do you mean organize my Empath abilities?" asked Jasper confused.

"Can you read all our emotions?" asked Harry.

"Just and no more," said Jasper slightly alarmed.

"Concentrate on one of us, nobody else and you should feel it better…" said Harry.

"Whoa," said Jasper impressed that was rather cool. Even though he felt slightly…empty now that he couldn't feel everyone so much.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that." grinned Harry.

"Would that work on me?" asked Edward in awe, not even trying to curb his feelings.

"Well you project it out and read others thoughts, its different from blocking your own mind. I'd have to look it up, find out more information it will probably require a bigger shield and a lot more magic but sure…give me a couple of days." said Harry getting up, closing his trunk and locking it - he didn't trust Bella the slightest.

He moved out of the room, and down the stairs, Esme and Bree were in the kitchen watching a cooking programme. Bree was by far the youngest of them, she looked fourteen years old. They would be lucky if she'd get away with being fifteen or sixteen. She would be lucky if she was ever accepted into college, but with the necessary credentials they'd have to accept it.

As he watched them, beautiful music filled the room, Edward was playing his piano. It resonated deeply within him; he'd imagine getting shivers or goose bumps if he had been human. Maybe that would be a good way to get to know Edward, asking him to teach him to play the piano. It was a way to get to know him better, see if he had a chance. He couldn't give up without trying, he just couldn't it was his mate. His soul mate, his other half, eternally his. Whether Edward Cullen admitted it or not!

He never heard Alice giggling up the stairs or the words she whispered to Jasper too low for anyone to hear. Jasper's eyes widened as they looked at Alice in shock. His shock soon wore off and he just smirked at her and lay down. Life was certainly looking to get more interesting.

* * *

There - Edited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 6**

**Learning the Piano And Plans **

Harry heard the piano going again, a small smile appeared on his face. The music always spoke to him in ways he didn't understand. Remembering his vow to get to know Edward better. He walked silently towards Edward's piano room. There was nothing in it apart from the musical instrument and a chair. The top was open, allowing the music to freely play louder than normal. He silent watched Edward play, his heart aching. Why would his mate be straight? Was its fates way of hurting him some more? Although most vampires were bi-sexual, they were made for whoever their mate is. Whether it was a male of female. Then again that book was pretty ancient, so it might not be true in this day and age.

"You are very good, how long did it take you to learn?" asked Harry finally speaking. His emotions as always under control, he never showed what he was really feeling. Unless of course he was very emotional, his eyes always gave him away. It didn't matter what colour they were, green or amber.

Edward turned in surprise stopping playing the piano; he'd been avoiding Harry especially when Bella wasn't near. When she was he didn't think about Harry too much. Unfortunately when she wasn't here, and he wasn't thinking about her desperately his mind always drifted towards Harry. Even worse he'd been thinking about Bella and Jacob. The kiss they'd shared before the battle. It was making him extremely uncomfortable; he couldn't kiss Bella like that. Otherwise he'd end up hurting her, it was even more frustrating knowing he was attracted to Harry and he thought for a few seconds of kissing him. His reaction had been a lot more extreme than the ones he had for Bella. He wouldn't have to fear hurting Harry, since he was a vampire already. Another part of him couldn't believe he was attracted to a man.

"Thank you," said Edward his heart melting, nobody normally praised his talents. His family were all used to it, and Bella had never said anything. "It didn't take me long. I also played the piano when I was human."

"Would you teach me?" asked Harry, his body tense, as anticipation enveloped him. Would Edward say no? He had noticed the vampire avoiding him. He'd never come into the same room as him if Harry was alone. He was beginning to think the bond was scaring him. He tried to see it from Edward's point of view, he really did. He'd been with Bella three years, and a stranger comes along and he automatically starts feeling and noticing him. Unfortunately Harry didn't care about seeing it his way, he wanted his mate, and his vampire wanted its mate.

"Sure," said Edward immediately, after all the vampire had been helping his family. Jasper and Alice both wore their Cullen crested watches, and he couldn't read their thoughts. Alice had requested one as soon as she found out about Jaspers. He knew it was only a matter of time before Rosalie and the others asked. Harry was also helping him, or trying too anyway. Harry had spent a lot of time reading, Jasper and Carlisle had too - both interested in Harry's world.

"Really?" asked Harry perking up, he had been so sure Edward would say no.

"Yes." smiled Edward; Harry was so used to being hurt that someone saying yes to anything was so surprisingly. He felt so hurt for what he had gone through. He wanted too soothe the vampire; let him know not everyone was the same. He shook of those thoughts; he was being a friend that was it. He convinced himself.

"I've always wanted to play an instrument," said Harry quietly, sitting next to Edward on the bench. Being so close to him, smelling him was playing havoc with his body. He was old enough to control it though, but if Edward had been interested - he would have taken the vampire within seconds. Yes he would have taken him, he always topped. It made him feel vulnerable and not in control so he'd never bottomed after the first time. He almost moaned at his thoughts, taking the vampire hard and fast against the piano. Of course he didn't picture it breaking, which it would. He was a magical vampire though; he could fix it no problem. Shifting slightly, he forced himself to think of other things. He didn't want to get a hard on sitting here; Edward would smell it in a heartbeat.

He had always wanted to play an instrument, his Aunt used to watch opera's and the music channel. People playing, guitars, violins, drums, pianos, and keyboard. There might be the time where his Aunt had been glowing with happiness. When in primary school Dudley, had half learned to play the recorder. The only thing he could play was three blind mice and it was very bad, it actually hurt Harry's ears to hear such a terrible sound. His aunt thought her son was brilliant, like all mothers should do. His heart clenched in profound agony, how he wished he'd known his mother.

"I see," said Edward surprised. "Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't possible, my aunt refused to pay for a recorder, which is what we learn in primary school. She wasn't going to pay for anything to give to a freak like me. Then I went to Hogwarts…too busy staying alive to learn. I guess I forgot about how much I wanted to learn until now." sighed Harry wistfully.

Edward listened to Harry, his mind in utter turmoil. Bella had never been interested in music or playing. She had listened to him once, but he had wondered if she was bored because she had just sat there until he finished. She'd never encouraged him to play for her again. Edward winced as he thought that about Bella but it was unfortunately an accurate statement. She knew Clare de Lune though that had been a shock, visiting her mother though he understood why.

"Go on then, show me how to play," grinned Harry, he looked very happy. This was the perfect way to get to know his mate, he decided. Hopefully he'd have more in common with Edward than Bella did. Maybe he did have a chance without telling him. It wasn't something he wanted to do; he wanted Edward to choose for himself. Just as he had told Jasper.

So that was how Edward and Harry spent the rest of the night, Edward showing Harry the keys, then how to play pieces on the piano. He'd even gotten out his dusty piano compositions. Quite a few of them were Clair de Lune, some Beethoven and a few other composers Harry wasn't familiar with. He told Harry he could help himself to them, he no longer needed them. He had long ago committed them to memory.

-0

When five Cullen's and one human returned from school the next day, only one was surprised to hear the piano being played. It wasn't being played by a learner anymore; in fact Harry was very good at it. Harry had always been that way though; put his mind to something he could pick it up extremely quickly. All of them went up the stairs to see him; they were all very fond of him. Even of one certain copper haired vampire would deny it.

"You are getting though them at an alarming rate. You're very good." said Edward; he was standing watching Harry play the piano with vigour. Only Edward had ever played the piano with that much passion before. The others all nodded in agreement, Harry looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"I was extremely bored" shrugged Harry, inside though he was glowing with happiness. Finally Edward wasn't avoiding him anymore; he couldn't care less that Bella was here. That compliment had him soaring through the skies; he might as well be on his broom.

"Then you should attend school with us" suggested Jasper, more time with Harry and Edward would fall completely. Edward tried to hide his emotions from Jasper but the Civil War vampire wasn't stupid. He knew Edward's feelings for Harry were almost rivalling those he had for Bella. If Edward hadn't been such a proud, honest sort of man he would already be seeing Harry. Edward felt he should stay with Bella because she was there first, plus Edward couldn't do that to anyone he was too good for that. Although if Edward didn't get his arse into gear, Jasper was going to pulverise him. Alice had told him that Harry was Edward's true mate. The fact he'd been avoiding him had rubbed him up the wrong way. Harry's cryptic messages had made sense, and he was very reluctant to allow Harry to do what he wanted. Although if Harry left well…it was fair play - he really would tear into his brother. Soul mates were a very, very rare. He didn't know anyone other than Charlotte and Peter that were soul mates. He'd been around along time, not even Esme and Carlisle were true soul mates. Not everyone was lucky enough to come upon them.

"School?" shuddered Harry obviously not having very good experiences with it if that shudder was anything to go by.

"It's not that bad you know" giggled Alice, she loved attending school it was always so fun.

"Not in my experience - both worlds they sucked" said Harry using language for the age he looked. In normal school, his cousin and his friends bullied him, he made things happen and he was called a freak. Nobody wanted to be his friend because of Dudley and his bullies. He could remember the first day at school, a boy in his class had tried to befriend him, share his crisps with him. It had been a bad thing to do; Dudley had wiped the floor of him. Stole his crisps and warned him away from his freak cousin. No one had dared try after that. Plus his teachers hated him, how he was dressed, how his homework was never put in, how he couldn't see the blackboard to participate in class. Last but not least the freakish things he did, like turning his teachers wig blue. The Dursley's had made sure to ostracize him from everything and everyone. It had only been worse when he went to Hogwarts. Everyone in Privet Drive had thought he was a hoodlum and went to a criminal school. A first rate for hopeless cases his uncle always told anyone that asked.

"Why is that?" asked Bella curiously, they were standing around the piano room only Bella looked uncomfortable - it might be the fact she didn't like Harry or it might be the fact that she wanted to sit down they'd never know. Since Edward couldn't read her thoughts she was a mystery.

"My cousin was an arsehole, bullied anyone that befriended me, stole my lunch and homework as well." shrugged Harry honestly.

"Why didn't your aunt and uncle do anything?" gasped Bella

Harry laughed in bitter amusement, this girl was a simpleton everything was black and white to her. He used to be like that at one point, evil was evil, light was light, vampires were evil and werewolves were good etc…although he was sure she didn't think like that of course. She believed in everything good, like a simpleton would it was actually disgusting to watch her at it.

"Them? Harm their precious son? They fed him into an early grave," sneered Harry a nasty look on his face. "He's dead. Died before his parents, got diabetes, his parents refused to believe the doctors when they told them he was close to dying. He died three months later; Vernon died drink driving five months later. Petunia lives in that four bed roomed house by herself - she's turning into quite the bitter old woman" he said with no small amount of satisfaction.

"You're joking" choked Carlisle coming into the room having heard the conversation as he got out of his car. Disbelief coloured his voice…these people had actually ignored doctors orders and allowed their son to die. Untreated diabetes was like just activating a time bomb - it was dangerous. As a doctor himself, he found it unbelievable that they'd ignored someone's advice.

"No, I'd say they got what they deserved. They kept me in a cupboard when they had two other rooms available that I could have used." said Harry his voice was bitter and twisted. He hated the Dursley's with every fibre of his being. Nothing would change that, he didn't kill them. So who could blame him in taking some satisfaction out on how they'd died? Nobody could blame him.

"But why?" asked Bella shocked to the core.

Harry laughed again, he didn't know wither to laugh or cry at the innocence Bella portrayed. She probably believed everything, everyone told her and that was truly weird. He had never been like that, he'd never been that innocent and naïve…not completely anyway. He'd been blinded by his friends, betrayed but he hadn't been naïve. He would have envied her if he didn't hate her so much. For the simple fact she had what was his.

"You have so much innocence it's in-comprehendible to me, you cannot begin to comprehend the evilness in the world. The world isn't full of laughter and roses all the time sweetheart, it's a cruel cold world out there…everyone here can testify to that." said Harry a sad bittersweet smile on his face. Carlisle being turned trying to impress his father, Esme after loosing a child she'd risked everything for, Edward after his illness, Rosalie after being violently hurt and assaulted, Emmett after being attacked by a bear trying to provide for his parents…Jasper just because of a war…and Alice because some tracker decided he wanted her.

"I know there's evilness in the world!" protested Bella. "Charlie is a police officer."

"I see and just how much evil have you seen if you find it hard to believe someone could lock their nephew in a cupboard?" asked Harry dryly.

"I've met the Volturi I know how evil they are, Victoria, Laurent and James." said Bella naming them almost violently. She couldn't believe how this vampire was being with her. He was making her out to be some sort of silly little girl. She failed to realize that is what she was compared to everyone there.

"And what exactly have they done to you?" asked Harry standing up cocking his head to the side.

The rest of the Cullen's didn't interfere with the conversation. They had been shocked by what Harry was telling them. Especially the part about being locked in a cupboard, they'd known he was abused…but not kept in such a small enclosed space. They certainly hadn't been about to ask Harry 'Why' they had done it. After all how the hell would Harry know why his Aunt and Uncle had treated him in such a way. It was a silly question, even Edward reluctantly agreed to that. His heart was being torn asunder, he was deeply attracted to Harry, and he loved him…without knowing much about him. There he'd finally admitted it but it didn't help the situation. He felt as though he was stuck between two hard rocks with no way out.

Esme and Bree were standing in the corner watching everything happening, Bree looking questioningly at Esme as if to say will Harry hurt her? Because she liked Harry. She also knew the family loved Bella and didn't want to see Harry flung out because of his actions. If Harry went so would Bree, she owed him her life and she loved him. Esme looked so heartbroken; she gave Bree a small reassuring smile even as she hurt inside for what had been done to a sweet innocent little baby.

"They tried to kill me!" said Bella indigently.

"Victoria didn't get anywhere near you, Edward saw to that, James obviously didn't manage to kill you…and whoever the hell Laurent is didn't succeed either. It's a good job they were such a large coven or you would have been dead." said Harry honestly.

"I know that! I'm just saying that I know everything's not sunshine and daises!" protested Bella as if Harry was mixing her words around and making her seem stupid.

"I'm sure you do, I shouldn't really be comparing you to me its hardly fair so forgive me," said Harry shaking his head and walking away, he took off outside the house and ran into the forest. He didn't have the energy to fight Bella, she would believe whatever it was she chose to believe. Harry himself couldn't understand why he was comparing Bella's life to his, he was jealous of her and hated her. Of her innocent outlook of the world. He'd have traded everything to have her simple life. Another part of him was roaring in triumph, Edward hadn't defended her. There was hope for him yet.

He would have to stop antagonising her though; Edward had to come to him. He couldn't risk alienating Edward too. If he felt stuck he could side with Bella over him, he couldn't allow that. He'd have to speak to Alice and Rosalie, figure out what Edward liked. He wasn't going to loose. Edward would be his, he didn't care if he had to manipulate for it.

Edward Cullen would be his, and Harry smirked in feral satisfaction. Oh yes, Edward wouldn't know what hit him. He hadn't almost been sorted into Slytherin for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 7 **

**Plots, Plans & Insecurities **

* * *

The second Harry entered the house; he was grabbed by the arms. Walking backwards just to keep himself from falling. Rosalie and Alice he realized were taking him to…the car he realized a few seconds later. They both had grins on their face that made him want to run in the opposite direction. Harry was completely confused what the hell were they up to? And why was Jasper and Emmett laughing from the house. He could hear them, and they made it sound as if the girls were gonna make his life a living hell.

"Uh…guys what are you doing?" squawked Harry in protest as he was bodily thrown into the back of Rosalie's convertible.

"Taking you shopping like you wanted," squealed Alice jumping into the passenger seat.

"I never said anything." cried Harry indignantly righting himself, not bothering to put his seat belt on.

"You thought it, that's enough for Alice to see it." said Rosalie smirking at him from her mirror.

"Exactly where are you taking me then?" asked Harry slightly alarmed, he'd thought it for a brief second before deciding not to. He'd wanted to ask Alice what Edward liked, so he'd notice him more.

"Shopping, you need all the help you can get." said Rosalie smugly.

Harry sniffed offended "I think not." Bella wasn't exactly beautiful in any sense.

"Not in that sense," laughed Rosalie, "I just meant Edwards very loyal and stubborn to the core."

"I know." said Harry shaking his head in irony, "It's a good thing I am just as stubborn as well, probably more so." he was ready to fight for his mate. The consequences be damned. Edward was his; no little human girl would come between them. Even if he had to make her have a little accident. Not killer her, but show Edward how vulnerable she was. No he couldn't do that; he might end up turning her. That thought sickened him to the core. Fine he'd just have to leave her alone, and hope for the best. He wasn't one for 'hoping for the best either' damn things were complicated.

But if love wasn't worth fighting for - what was?

"I can't wait!" said Alice hyperly. To be honest they'd have been better off running.

"Just exactly how long is this going to take?" asked Harry the idea growing on him.

"It takes a few hours to get there," said Rosalie, "Less if I can drive faster." a sly grin on her face. Vampires all loved speed; it was just what they were. You could say it was part of them.

"You do realize we could have run faster?" asked Harry dryly, "Or better yet I could have Apparated us right?"

"Oh," said Alice sheepishly "I didn't even think about that."

"Uh-Huh." said Harry wryly.

* * *

"I am not wearing them!" protested Harry immediately, his eyes wider than saucers at what Alice was trying to get him to buy. Black leather trousers and they probably left nothing to the imagination. It was well into the afternoon, and if Harry had been human he'd have been exhausted. In fact Harry almost wished he was exhausted! That way he'd have an excuse to leave.

"Edward loves leather," said Rosalie without batting an eyelash.

"I've never seen him wearing any!" said Harry folding his arms across his chest.

"Admittedly he doesn't wear it as often anymore…" said Rosalie conceding the point. "You want him to notice you…this will grab his attention."

"I hate you," grumbled Harry putting three pairs into his cart which by the way was getting steadily fuller. The prices had made Harry's head swim! He'd never owed anything so expensive. In fact one pair of those trousers probably cost more than anything he'd ever bought in three years.

"Oooh he loves green!" exclaimed Alice pointing towards silk shirts.

"Too bad my eyes changed them," sighed Harry sadly.

"You had green eyes?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah." nodded Harry grinning at her.

"Edward did as well." said Alice. "These will get his attention." throwing in a few dozen tops and shirts. They moved on then she proceeded to put in jumpers and all sorts of clothes Harry had lost count.

"If you don't stop now you are going to make a serious dent in my inheritance…considering it has to last me forever it might not be a good idea to spend it all." said Harry staring at the large pile. "You've got more in there than I've spent in my entire life."

"You aren't getting it." said Alice "We are."

"You are not!" spluttered Harry completely taken aback.

"Yes we are." said Alice in her sing song voice.

"In turn you can give me and Emmett that spell to stop Edward hearing our thoughts." said Rosalie.

"That's not worth it," said Harry determinedly.

"Stop arguing, nobody wins against Rosalie…or me for that matter. Let me clue you in who wins…us." grinned Alice wickedly.

"You need to consult your seer just one more time," laughed Harry they were making him feel so…part of their family. They were making him forget his troubles, and feel normal. Was that how they felt all the time? Or did their pain go so deep down they just made the best of what they'd been saddled with? Maybe a bit of both.

"No I don't, don't worry Harry this is all we can buy…we've got a lot of money." said Alice quietly.

"Yes, Alice's ability came in very handy in predicting the stock marketing." winked Rosalie laughing.

"I have to take you to Vegas some time then," grinned Harry in genuine amusement forgetting his argument.

"Been there, done that, got bored." chimed both women.

Harry laughed as they took him to the section that held the footwear.

"What shoe size are you?" asked Rosalie.

"Six." chimed Alice before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry just shook his head in amusement, Rosalie just grinned sheepishly at her sisters actions. She was used to it; Harry on the other hand was on the cross between amusement and exasperation she could tell. Its how she'd reacted at first, until it grew irritating. Then had come the threat of the Volturi, she'd grown to rely on Alice to keep their family safe. They all had done.

"I need the other shoe for this, this, that, that." said Alice and Rosalie handing over various shoes to the baffled and stunned assistant who was trying to keep the shoes from falling. As Rosalie and Alice kept piling them up, Harry knew he'd never need a new pair.

"Erm guys…please stop before the guy disappears behind them." said Harry sarcastically.

"Just this last pair then," said Rosalie pilling it on top of the pile, which looked close to toppling.

"I have nowhere to put this," said Harry, "My trunk is full as it is." mostly with books and his precious things.

"You will," grinned Alice with 'I know something you don't know' twinkle in her eye. Normally Harry would find it disgusting and disturbing, since it reminded him of Dumbledore but not today.

Harry had no idea the Cullen's were busy getting a room ready for him, since Vampires can move fast - well lets just say it would be done in record time. They were also creating a room for Bree - she couldn't keep sharing with the others. She'd need her own things, to expand and grow as a young woman she was.

The man came back twenty minutes later, boxes filled in a cart for them.

"Thank you," said Rosalie before wheeling it away, the two filled carts was taken to the checkouts and everything paid for. Harry nearly choked at the price; they truly had spent a fortune on him. They found they couldn't get everything into the car, Harry laughed in amusement at their attempts. Until he of course shrunk everything with his hand secretly of course. Nobody could know about magic, everything else fit in easily and before he knew it they were off home. The evening had well and truly dawned, they'd been gone all night.

They got back for nine o'clock in the evening, he was very surprised to sense Edward was still there. He normally went to with Bella and stayed with her the entire night. He only spent a few hours with his family before school and after. A secret smile stole across his face; he really shouldn't be like that with Bella. Unfortunately when we set our sights on someone. Someone we believed to belong to us someone always got hurt. Harry only prayed to the gods above he wasn't the one hurt. Then again the gods above hadn't been kind to him, so maybe not. He was like a cosmic joke. He survived things that shouldn't be possible; killing curses twice and of course survived being turned into a vampire. The only magical vampire in the entire world.

"We have something for you," said Esme, "Both of you and Bree." she corrected herself.

Harry frowned a confused look marring his features.

"Come on then," said Esme with a jerk of her head she led him up the stairs and to a room. His jaw dropped, it looked beautiful, and it was the room he'd always dreamed off having. It even had a four poster bed! With drapes over it he was completely stunned staring around in obvious awe. "Is this?" unable to even voice it.

"Yes it's yours for as long as you want it," beamed Esme happily.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Harry loudly.

"I got the bed!" exclaimed Bree just as happily and loudly as Harry just had.

"It's amazing I don't know what to say…it's the kind of room I always dreamed about…as a young boy." said Harry, unable to help himself he hugged Esme tightly, his eyes closed as emotions tore through him. He was glad he'd given in and came here, he was finally happy again. He hoped that happiness lasted, but judging by the room and clothes they'd given him they genuinely wanted him here. It wasn't out of pity or the feel the need to do it. This was his! Nobody else's and that made him love Esme instantly.

"Whenever you want to move your things in its no problem," said Carlisle smiling at Harry, he could tell the man was feeling very overwhelmed by their generosity. He was obviously not used to it, given what they knew about his childhood they understood that. Harry would need time to himself, to get his feelings under control.

"I don't have much," shrugged Harry slightly sheepish. "In fact everything's really old they came with the flat. I never used any of it; I don't know how to use many electronics. I was never allowed to touch them when I was a child." a wince stole across Harry's face as he rubbed at his shoulder obviously unconsciously remembering an instance where he had and remembering the pain. It infuriated Carlisle to no end; how they could have hurt a young boy was beyond him. Children should be cherished, always, no matter what they did.

"Don't worry Ill teach you how to use my x-boxes and play stations!" said Emmett crackling his fingers in anticipation. It helped that he'd probably kick Harry's butt all the time.

"I'll teach you how to use computers if you like?" suggested Jasper.

Harry smiled at everyone milling his brand new room, feeling completely overwhelmed by their generosity. "I'd love that."

"Great Edward can take you for a new laptop after school tomorrow," said Jasper patting Edward hard on the shoulder.

"Of course," said Edward smoothly, it really got to him seeing Harry so shocked over a simple bedroom. His heart felt like it was bleeding for him, he actually could have sworn his heart hurt, but that was impossible right? After all he was a vampire! And nothing was touching him. He dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. He'd soon learn to trust his instincts but for now Edward continued to ignore them.

"We shall leave you to get settled in sweetie, no doubt you are exhausted and you have school tomorrow." said Esme, giving him another quick hug, missing the haunted amazed look on his face.

"I didn't agree!" gaped Harry staring at Esme in dawning horror.

"I already had you enrolled, you'll have the same classes as Alice and Edward." said Esme looking a little sheepish.

"I have no normal education past primary school!" said Harry his eyes still wide.

"It's okay, we will all help you," said Esme, "Bree will need to be taught as well."

Harry screwed his face up, school? Really? God he was twenty six years old.

The others laughed at his screwed up face, unfortunately Esme and Carlisle wouldn't budge on that. They believed education was important; no doubt Bree would enter school as well next year. "I'm going to bed, and I really hope I don't wake up tomorrow." grumbled the discontented vampire.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" groaned Harry looking around the living room, his head firmly under a pillow. He didn't need to breathe, so he was able to keep it covering his entire head. He hadn't gone to sleep until four o'clock that night. Despite his determination to have an early night, he'd stayed up reading books he borrowed from the others. Only to be woken up by Esme telling him he had to get up for school! Of all the abnormalities he had to have, being tired and needing sleep was one of them. Why couldn't he be a normal vampire and never get tired, never need sleep or anything like that. But no…he was Harry bloody James Potter heaven forbid his life be any but unexpected. He was a freak to the wizards and he was a freak to Vampires, he had even been a freak to the normal humans, because of the lies his aunt and uncle spread.

He wondered what those humans were going to think of him.

Jasper just laughed in merriment at Harry's predicament finding it amusing, he laughed even harder when Harry threw the pillow at him. "I'm twenty six years old! I've not been to normal school in sixteen years!"

"Well you're about to experience it again," laughed Jasper.

"But…But…everything's different! I only had the basic education! Half the time I wasn't there." Harry groaned he'd not had much of a chance to argue last night.

"Why?" asked Bree curiously, she sat on the floor utterly still as Rosalie did her hair a look of peace on the usually stern face.

"Bruises, the Dursley's didn't want anyone suspicious of them. Even if it was just Dudley punching me in the face…they still kept me off." shrugged Harry. He hadn't felt right when he realized Bree had heard everything. As much as he wanted to let her remain a little girl, er, vampire it wasn't possible. She already knew quite a bit about it, so no point in censoring it now.

"I'd like to have killed them for you," said Bree flashing her teeth. "Hey!" cried Bree in unfairness when Rosalie tugged at her hair. It hadn't hurt but she knew she was being reprimanded. Bree loved Rosalie and Esme, they were like mothers to her, Carlisle was like a dad the rest of the males and females were like brothers and sisters really.

"Don't speak like that," said Rosalie as she finished the rest of Bree's hair.

"But it's true," protested Bree.

"Regardless you're not supposed to speak like that, especially not in public." explained Rosalie softly.

"We aren't in public and I know not to say such things," sighed Bree, moving slightly just like Rosalie had taught her. Humans weren't still, so it would be odd for them to observe her being so still.

"Why doesn't she have to go?" complained Harry sitting up pointing at Bree.

"Because she might be very good at resisting, but at the end of the day she is still a new born and we aren't taking any chances." said Carlisle from the office. Smothering his amusement, Harry was fitting in very well. Everyone was beginning to get on, he was amazed. He'd started of with just Edward then Esme. He'd never imagined his coven would expand so much.

"Well…I'm new born too…well eight years ago…but still…I'm not getting out of this one am I?" groaned Harry as they continued to laugh at him.

"Nope, not a chance." said Edward, he wondered what it would be like having Harry at school with them. What the other students would think of him. Part of Edward didn't want Harry going, because he already felt so much for him it was beginning to scare him. He hadn't gotten so attached to Bella so quickly.

"Well at least you and Alice are there," sighed Harry, yawning in tiredness.

"What's it like being able to sleep?" asked Jasper.

"Annoying," muttered Harry.

"I don't know, I think I'd like to be able to dream." admitted Jasper.

"Then you should have made sure you were a magical freak like me," said Harry grudgingly getting up and grabbing his new school things. Not a moment too soon as Alice and Edward got up as well. Emmett and Rosalie no longer attended school.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you say something like that again, you hear?" said Edward fiercely.

Harry was greatly taken aback; the look on his face was actually really fierce. He had never, ever been intimidated; with his magic it was understandable. His heart leapt into his throat, maybe he had a chance of Edward's affected after all.

"Yes" said Harry subdued as they walked towards the door. Edward was night and day, he had no idea what the man was feeling. One second he avoided him like a plague. The next he was helping him. It was like the man was playing a game, Harry didn't play games. As confident as he acted sometimes, it creeped up on him the abuse never left. Harry at times could feel worthless all over again. Right now it was one of those days.

"Bye!" shouted Esme and Bree.

Harry just threw them a grin as they opened the door and slid into the Volvo. Unfortunately Alice bet him to it so he was sitting in the back. Thankfully Alice let Bella sit in the front so he didn't have to sit with her. There was nothing wrong with her, just the fact he was jealous as fuck and she was completely naïve. He felt slightly better; he had a family now…he couldn't afford self doubt or worries. He'd have Edward Cullen if it killed him. He bit his lip just imagining the vampire wreathing under him. Shifting slightly he thought cold thoughts, he didn't want them smelling his arousal thank you very much.

He grimaced as he looked over at Bella, she sickened him. He had never been like that, ever. Maybe when he had his own parents but that had only been for one year. For an eighteen year old to still be that childish and naïve was baffling for Harry. Actually she reminded Harry of Ginny, well at the age of eleven anyway, before the chamber fiasco. There was no other reason he didn't like her, and he wasn't surprised the Cullen's, well most of them, tolerated her for Edward. She didn't have the tragedy surrounding her that the Cullen's had endured. Then again the least tragic story would be Carlisle's and Edward's. The others all had awful pasts ones they unfortunately remembered.

As soon as they got to the car park, Harry got out with the rest of them almost immediately the talking seized before picking up louder than ever.

"Another Cullen,"

"Not another Cullen,"

"Jesus Christ he's hot!"

"Yummy!"

"Gay,"

"He's mine"

"Beautiful"

"Do the Cullen's have a law of adopting only gorgeous people?"

"Unbelievable!"

The Cullen's didn't react it was probably a normal thing for them, and Harry? Why he was used to harsher insults really. He just smirked at the Cullen's in amusement as Edward and Alice guided him towards the office. It didn't help that Harry was dressed in his brand new clothes. Which had gotten his desired reaction, Edward had stood gaping him. Of course he didn't realize Harry had seen his reaction. Black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a green shirt and a pair of doc martins on. He was sexy as hell! Added with the long hair loose and somewhat covering his face made him seem more mysterious and elusive.

"This is our brother Harry Cullen, our mother telephoned yesterday," said Edward to Mrs. Cope.

"Ah, yes, no problem, here you go, give me this at the end of each day, so I know you have attended your classes." said Mrs. Cope kindly handing over the papers.

"Thanks." said Harry taking the papers. He sounded different from the Cullen's; he had a British accent whereas the Cullen's had an American one. There was no hiding where he had come from, his accent couldn't be hidden, Harry wasn't good at that. Not even magic could change it, too bad he didn't look more like Alice. They could have said they were twins and that they had been separated. Unfortunately that would be unbelievable.

"Ready?" asked Edward.

"As I'll ever be." said Harry screwing his face up, how on earth had he ended up getting stuck here? Oh yes, he had gotten attached when he should have distanced himself. His happiness always came at a price. He hoped the Cullen's didn't pay for his happiness. He couldn't leave now; he wanted Edward to be his. He knew he should walk keep them all safe - but he was weak, always had been when it came to friends and family. He couldn't leave, he should have but that wasn't the point anymore was it.

Now he was attending school, at least though Harry reasoned it was only one year.

Alice, Edward, Harry…and of course Bella were all 'eighteen' attending senior year at high school.

* * *

There we go another chapter for you all to enjoy :D so what do you want to see happen? will bella die in an accident or leave forks when and if edward gets with harry? will harry leave the cullens when and if edward chooses Bella? will Bree go with him? deviding and devastiang? will edward be forced to choose between his family (Harry as well) and Bella? will JAsper beat some sense into his stubborn brother for to make him see sense? if bella dies how do you want to see her go? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 8**

**Dealing With Intense Emotions **

* * *

Edward sulked the entire way to the lunch hall; his moods were swinging from high to low. They had been ever since Harry had shown up; he'd been so majestic, mysterious, alluring and powerful. Strong, unrelenting and un-fearful of the Volturi members. He did wonder often why there had been no retaliation. Harry must have been serious that the Volturi wouldn't be able to see what he'd done. Which brought him back to how powerful he was he couldn't hear any of his sibling's thoughts anymore. They were a blank slate to him, he was grateful for that. There were just some things you shouldn't be able to hear about your siblings. Or what they were up to at a certain time, his siblings were probably the same, ecstatic to have privacy at long last. He'd been fighting against his baser instincts since Harry had come into his life, saving Bree as well. Now though seeing him talking to others, laughing with them was making him quite frankly livid. He'd never considered himself possessive until today, he never normally cared about the humans but right now, more than ever he wanted to snap their vulnerable little necks for talking to his Harry. He'd never thought so much violet thoughts, well not since Bella had first appeared and never like this. He was rather grateful that Jasper wasn't here to feel this. Edward could barely understand why he was feeling it, never mind trying to explain it to his brother.

"What did he want?" asked Edward with feigned disinterest. He'd been too full of rage to listen, just seeing it made him see red. He didn't even pay attention to Bella who was standing right beside him. This was making him feel even more annoyed.

"He invited me to the Cinema tonight, a bunch of students are going," said Harry, he'd been keeping a watch on Edward all day. He'd noticed his negative reaction to him talking to Mike Newton. It pleased him to no end, him asking, just confirmed it.

"You aren't going are you?" asked Edward stiffly, unable to believe it.

"Yes," said Harry innocently, "I think he likes me!" he chirruped after collecting some food; he would waste like the rest of the Cullen's. He walked away from Edward with great difficulty, stopping himself from actually turning back to see his face. He had no desire to spend time with Newton or any other child. That's exactly what they were, he on the other hand, was an adult eternally stuck in the body of a teenager. Being surrounded by everyone, made him realize this for the first time.

"Edward are you okay?" Harry heard Bella asking, smirking wryly, yes, he'd win Edward he was obviously already feeling something. He did not like Harry paying attention to others; hmm…attending school could work to his advantage after all.

"HARRY! OVER HERE!" shouted Mike, waving his hand, pointing to his table, gesturing for Harry to sit with them. He had a big puppy dog look on his face, it reminded Harry of Colin. It seemed no matter where he went there would always be people like them.

"Hey guys," said Harry smiling happily enough, Wandlessly casting a spell on himself, anything he swallowed would automatically disappear in his mouth. He'd rather not sick everything back up, or taste it but needs a must. He couldn't let anyone else find out he was a vampire.

"So you coming then?" asked the boy next to Mike, his name was Eric Harry thought, but he wasn't too sure. He had a girlfriend Angela; she was very shy but extremely nice to everyone. She was also very smart, she would probably have a good job and if she wished, she could be able to leave Forks.

"Of course," said Harry smiling winningly.

"I'm surprised you want to," said Jessica sniffing haughtily.

"Why?" asked Harry frowning in apparent confusion, staring around the table, each of them flushing at Jessica's words obviously embarrassed by them.

"Ignore her, she's still sore Edward turned her down years ago," said Mike defensively, not wanting Jessica to start on about the Cullen's. He really liked Harry and he wasn't having her mess it up for him. Considering they'd just adopted him he was no doubt going to feel defensive. He'd want to defend them, and Mike couldn't blame him.

"Oh," said Harry smothering a smirk, he wondered idly as he 'drank' some lemonade why he'd picked Bella.

"It's not that at all, the Cullen's don't normally associate themselves with anyone." said Jessica glaring furiously at the two boys. She was very angry that Mike was sticking up for Harry, the way he was budding up to him. She liked Mike; they'd even gone to the Prom together. Yet he'd never once asked her out again, if she didn't know any better she'd think Mike actually liked Harry.

"Edward's with Bella…" said Harry, managing to hide his distaste at the thought, as he pretended to be new and oblivious to everything.

"They never associated with anyone unlike she came, two years they sat by themselves." said Jessica stabbing at her food mutinously.

"Oh, I can understand that, it's not easy for people like us to make friends." said Harry quietly, pretending to get a little emotional.

"It's okay Harry, you don't need to explain," said Mike, putting a comforting hand on Harry's back, unknowingly angering more than one person.

"Excuse me," said Edward, his body removing Mike's wandering hand. Putting a tray down beside Harry, dragging a chair over and promptly sitting down. Bella sat on Edward's other side, confused by her boyfriend's actions. Normally they sat on their own, away from the crowd. This wasn't normal Edward Cullen behaviour. Boy did Edward Cullen realize this but he couldn't help it. It was either put space between them or kill the bloody blonde for touching Harry.

"Hi," said Harry smiling as if it had been ages since he saw him, resolutely ignoring Isabella Swan.

"How's your day been so far?" asked Edward, his emotions were finally under control, nobody was touching his Harry, and Harry wasn't paying anyone else any attention. He felt ridiculous preening that Harry was paying attention to him! What the bloody hell was going on? He needed help professional help. Maybe his father would be able to help, he was beginning to doubt anything or anyone could help him now. He was insane, it was official. As it was his emotions had calmed being near him.

"Good, classes were surprisingly easy," said Harry ignoring the others chatting, he couldn't care less what they said to each other. Then again it wasn't just people at the table he could hear, he could hear everyone, even the teachers talking in the staff room.

"Nothing you need help with?" asked Edward disappointment worming into his heart.

"Not yet," said Harry surprising Edward when he began eating the chips on his plate, Edward watched him gaping like an idiot. Shaking himself off, he turned to the others and they were all talking, it didn't feel awkward like it normally did sitting here.

"You coming tonight Bella?" asked Jessica the last time they'd gone with Bella she'd been practically comatose.

"Where?" asked Bella turning her attention from her boyfriend to Jessica.

"Harry do you want a lift?" asked Mike staring over Edward to get a decent look at the teenager.

"I don't know, Edward what do you think?" Bella said, and asked.

"We are coming, Harry can ride with us," said Edward immediately, and it had nothing whatsoever to do with Bella.

"Oh, okay then." said Mike brightening up that Harry was actually coming.

"You have a car Mike?" asked Harry.

"No, I've just passed my test though, I'm working to pay for a car." said Mike, he was working in the store his parents ran to get his car.

"Oh right," said Harry, "Must be different here."

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"Well you have to be older to pass your test where I lived." said Harry playing clueless again.

"Yes it's true," said Mike nodding eagerly like a puppy.

"Are you going to take lessons Harry?" asked Angela, she doubted Harry was going to have to work for a car, since all the Cullen's had one. They were beautiful brand new cars, not the kind you see in small towns like this. Well apart from people passing through or visiting.

"I don't know," said Harry lying, like he needed such a Muggle contraption. He could run faster than a car, plus he was magical he didn't even need to run. He just Apparated wherever he wanted, and that was enough for him. Unfortunately he couldn't tell the humans this.

"When are we going to the Cinema?" enquired Bella, carding her fingers through Edward's, staring at the others. She knew they were jealous of her, that she, plain Bella Swan had managed to snap up Edward Cullen and she loved it. She herself sometimes wondered what Edward saw in her.

"Straight after school," said Eric.

"Harry is going for a laptop after school, we will be a little late." said Edward.

"Are you coming with us then Bella?" asked Angela smiling shyly at them all. She wasn't one for the attention being on herself.

"Um…" said Bella, staring at Edward blankly, when he nodded she reluctantly replied "Sure." normally Edward didn't like her going by herself anywhere. Then again the Newborn threat was over and the Volturi had gone home so perhaps that's why. Still she felt as if there was a wall up between them, she just didn't know why.

Harry almost jumped up and down on his seat; he was finally going to have Edward completely to himself. Even if it was just for something as stupid as going for a laptop. He wanted nothing more than to claim Edward right here and now. So the others would know Edward belonged to him. Especially Bella, who in Harry's opinion didn't deserve him. Edward was his mate, and damn it he hated the fact he couldn't display it. He wanted to be able to touch him, when he wanted wherever he wanted and he wanted Edward to know there was nothing he could do. He was his! He almost wanted to screw the waiting around and take what he wanted from Edward. Unfortunately he couldn't, and it was tearing him apart.

"What do you have after lunch?" asked Edward, just then the bell went indicating lunch was in fact over. The two vampires winced at the loudness, on their sensitive eardrums. Even after it finished the ringing in their ears continued for a good five minutes.

Harry told him, Edward nodded glad that Harry would be in the last of his classes, he didn't want him out of his sight. He had to make sure nobody else touched him, the though almost drove him insane. Mike should be lucky to alive right now. After that they all split up for their classes, Edward smug in the knowledge that Mike wasn't in Harry's next class. He knew what Mike's intentions were; his thoughts were invading his mind and worse still? He wanted to do them to Harry. He forced those thoughts from his mind, forced himself to think about Bella. Yet during their last classes, his amber eyes constantly sought out the dark haired vampire.

Harry could feel Edwards's eyes on him, but he refused to look up. He wouldn't give the vampire the satisfaction of knowing he wanted him. He couldn't understand how he was still able to fight the bond. He'd read every book he had on vampires, which was a lot. His entire vault contents were in there, heirlooms, books, jewellery, gems absolutely everything. His Galleon's had been long since converted into Muggle money and placed in a bank. The majority of it was actually in his trunk shrunken along with his fake Passport and birth certificate. When he'd magically created his fake ones, he had briefly wondered where his real birth certificate was. He'd never seen it in his life, and he was sure Wizards did have birth certificates. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the school bell going announcing it was home time.

"Harry?" said Edward, staring at the vampire in concern; he'd been noticing Harry spacing out a lot lately. Considering what he knew about his home life he was actually worried. "Harry!" he said louder, trying to gain the young vampire's attention.

"What?" asked Harry shaking his thoughts off, staring at Edward as if he was strange.

"You spaced out again, are you okay?" asked Edward his amber eyes beseeching Harry's. Seeing him like that so vulnerable was heartbreaking, when for most part Harry was strong, wilful and so breathtakingly powerful and gorgeous.

"I'm fine." said Harry standing up; he wasn't one for confiding in anyone about anything. Not even his should be and would be (if Harry had anything to say and do about it) mate.

"Do you need to go?" asked Bella, clutching Edward close, despite his coldness.

"I promised to go," said Edward, he wasn't one for breaking his promise. He wondered if Jasper knew about his feelings. If he did shouldn't he be helping him avoid Harry? He had noticed Jasper and Harry got on rather well. Considering they were both soldiers he could see why. He realized he didn't feel jealous of his family hogging Harry, yet he didn't like the students doing it…how curious.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while." said Bella stepping back feeling suddenly bereft, now why would she feel like that? Edward was only going to help Harry pick out a laptop. Shaking off her thoughts, glad that Edward couldn't read them. Kissing Edward goodbye, she went off to catch up with Jessica and the others. She never saw Harry's nostrils flaring and the spark of magic that ignited but was ground down by Harry's iron clad will power. He hated the girl but only because she had what was his. He wasn't about to hurt her, he couldn't risk loosing Edward. He knew that's exactly what would happen if he did anything. It made his stomach turn, but his mood brightened seeing he had Edward to himself again. He wasn't even watching after the stupid bint, he was looking at - worried as well! His face emotionless but feeling all too smug he got up and both of them headed for Edward's car.

"Pull up in there," said Harry; curiously looking at Harry he nodded before his car smoothly entered the parking space. He turned to face Harry but before he could say anything his world span around him. Sick was the first thing he wanted to do, he gagged viciously as he dizzily tried to make out what the hell had just happened. His eyes widened, looking around in awe. They weren't near the school or the car for that matter. They were in Seattle, in the space of a second, he could barely comprehend it despite already knowing about magic.

"Well done," grinned Harry keeping a hold of Edward, despite the fact he'd already regained his footing.

"For what?" asked Edward, despite the flood of confusing warmth those words evoked. Why was he suddenly so pleased when Harry paid attention to him? Or better yet seemed impressed with him?

"Well you didn't puke or fall to the ground, most people do," said Harry chuckling in amusement.

"Did you?" asked Edward. Harry's magic was tingling all over him, making him feel light-headed and…made him feel the need to be surrounded by it again the second it disappeared. He felt complete, wasn't that just ridiculous? Why would Harry's magic do that? Maybe it was how magic felt he mused dismissing it.

"No," laughed Harry, he'd never been one to show emotion never mind embarrass himself. He had Apparated as a child on top of a building. Which probably helped him get a better and easier grip of Apparating than anyone else.

"Does it always feel like that?" asked Edward. He could only compare it to being sucked through a very big vacuum tube. It was a good job he didn't need to breathe or it would have been ten times worse he imagined. Harry's hand felt so good on his arm, nothing like the overwhelming heat Bella emanated. He growled angrily at his thoughts, he did NOT like Harry that way. He'd only known him a few days, it was impossible.

"No, first times always worse, you get used to it." said Harry reluctantly removing his hand.

"Oh," said Edward nodding in understanding still mighty impressed he was beginning to grow very fond of magic. A pang hit him when Harry let him go, he wanted that arm on him again, and that magic to surround him. It had been the most amazing experience in his life, well not the vacuum feeling but the rest he'd love to feel all the time. "Does magic always feel that way?"

"Like what?" asked Harry curiously cocking his head to the side, a small secret smile playing across his face.

"It's hard to describe, warm, safe, comforting." said Edward, biting the inside of his lip at Harry. He was breathtaking, just standing there with his head cocked to the side. Edward's nostrils flared, he was getting sick and tired of his wayward thoughts.

Harry smile sadly, "Only certain people get to feel others magic." he said mysteriously.

"Such as?" asked Edward as they both began moving, Edward took the lead, finding an electronic store, which wasn't hard to do at all. They'd already passed two, but they were second hand stores.

"Just certain people," repeated Harry. Truth be told only soul mates, and people who are magically compatible to be with each other felt it. Many Wizards and witches never left their small community in the Wizarding world. Which meant for most part none of them found their significant other, their partners. He couldn't believe he'd found his, what he could believe was that he was stubborn and already with someone else. Not just someone else a female partner, when he was obviously meant for Harry.

"I see," said Edward, "Why didn't you bring the car as well?" he said as afterthought, he sensed there was something Harry wasn't telling him. He just couldn't think of what it could be, why lie about how magic was? He wasn't in any position to figure it out. He wasn't magical by any means other than he could read minds.

Harry was saddened that Edward seemed to buy what he said; then again he was a good liar. He'd been doing it since he was a child, mostly out of self preservation then because he didn't want the Wizarding world to know about his shame and embarrassment. "I can't move objects, I can only bring people." explained Harry, as he continued following Edward.

"Our clothes came," said the confused vampire.

"Well things that are on us come, and anything we are carrying, but I can't move something like a car…it would take far too much magic and would be too noticeable." said Harry, smirking wryly at his exquisite mate's backside. Edward was full of questions today; it was the most he'd ever asked about his magic. Perhaps he should make a habit of it he thought to himself.

"Here we go," said Edward opening the door, waiting for Harry to enter before going in himself and letting the door close. Well chivalry might be dying but Edward Cullen wasn't about to let it die seemingly.

"Thanks," said Harry grinning cheekily.

Then they began browsing, Edward seemed to know what he was doing, he read the instructions on the side about the laptop before moving on. The most expensive wasn't always the best. "What colour do you want?" asked Edward curiously, having three or four laptops in mind for him.

"Whatever," said Harry seriously, he didn't mind.

"These two are the best," said Edward gesturing towards a white laptop and a black one. The white one was bigger so Harry decided to go with that. With that decided they told the assistant they wanted it. Then Edward proceeded to buy him everything else he could think off. A mouse for his laptop, a security set, a computer bag to store it in and everything else he could think off. "Do you like music?" he asked.

"I've never been given the chance Edward," said Harry quietly.

Edward nodded and asked him too chose from a series of different coloured box things. "Um, blue." said Harry eventually, wondering what the hell it was. Maybe something to do with music? Since he had asked about it. He couldn't see how anything could be played on that thing. Damn, he wished he'd paid more attention to the Muggles around him. He noticed Edward buying two, but paid no attention to it. Once that was done they went to the checkouts, the assistant bringing the laptop to them and everything was quickly paid for.

"Will this be transported safely?" whispered Edward quietly as they emerged from the shop. Walking back in the direction they'd came in, they were going back to the deserted warehouse Harry had Apparated them too.

"It will be fine," Harry quickly reassured him, after the price he saw Edward's concern.

"Does normal stuff work well with magic?" asked Edward eager to know more.

"Actually its illegal to put magic into Muggle stuff, causes the Ministry a lot of concern. To do so could get you into a world of trouble, magic and Muggle stuff shouldn't be mixed." said Harry; those questions were bringing up uncomfortable memories. Of his more innocent days, where he thought Ron and himself would always be friends. After all he had come all the way to the Dursley's to get him. Shaking off the hauntingly resurfacing memories.

"Come on then let's get back to the car, then to the cinema!" said Harry positively bouncing up and down excited. He was acting like an exuberant teenager who'd never been. The amusement Edward felt at Harry's excitement faded, of course he hadn't been. He'd been abused, they weren't about to give him money to go or take him themselves.

"Yes lets, can't miss the cinema," said Edward, his jealousy simmering once more, he hated the fact he couldn't read Harry's thoughts. If he did he would know once and for all if he felt anything for Mike. This unsure and daunting thought of them together was maddeningly horrific.

* * *

LOL what did you think? will edward stop deluding himself or will i have harry loose patience and kiss Edward very demandingly :P would you like to see Harry the 'top' in he relationship or Edward? its possible for harry to be the top since he is a vampire in this and not human to begin with :D will edward ignore his feelings and go through with his marriage? and how many of you actually want to see jasper kick edwards ass with no mind reading at play? if thats the case we have to keep edward stubborn for a while longer eh? poor bella i seem to love torturing her...will she end up with jacob? or perhaps one of the normal boys at forks? playing with Mikes feelings trying to get edward back? in the end watching them leave a few years later? R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 9 **

**The Teasing Is On **

* * *

Harry Apparated them back to the car, and they quickly drove towards the Cinema. His mind was going over every little detail of today. Edward got jealous very easily, and it was definitely just him, the others had touched Bella. Edward hadn't physically put himself between them in jealousy. He had to slowly but eventually up the stakes, he wasn't about to tell Edward he was his true mate. It would make the confused, conflicted vampire live in denial even longer. He evidently loved Bella, which turned his stomach, so he'd continue on as he was. Get Edward's attention, make him jealous and wait to make his move. Or wait until Edward made a move, but Harry didn't think he had that kind of patience.

"Did you enjoy school better than you expected?" asked Edward, wanting to speak to Harry. Just as long as he got to hear his voice, he couldn't care less what it was about. He couldn't believe how he was acting; the only way his emotions got like that was when Bella was around Jacob. Yet it hadn't been this fierce or so sudden come to think of it. He didn't want Harry going anywhere near Mike Newton. He wanted to kill the blonde for thinking about him in such a way. It was a good job he was more human than the average vampire or he would be gone. Then again the average vampire wouldn't be denying the bond to his mate.

"Actually yes, it was fun…I'm not used to having friends well that I know like me for me not something I did." said Harry smiling in wonder, he truly should have been put in Slytherin Harry mused. It had said it would make him great, yet he'd ignored it. "I'm really glad I came here." he confided, his fingers tracing an invisible pattern in the window. Not only glad he'd stayed, because he'd found his mate, but because he felt as though he was a proper part of their family.

"Me too," replied Edward, stunned by the depth of his gratitude.

"Looks there's the others!" said Harry pointing them out as they parked the car, Harry got out and ran over to them. "Hey guys, lets go…what film are we going to see?" he wondered about that, he'd never been to the cinema before. He was actually really excited about it.

"We don't know yet Harry lets go see!" claimed Mike, putting his arm over Harry's shoulder in a seemingly casual manner.

"I thought you already decided Mike?" asked Jessica, staring at Harry; if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. She couldn't believe the way Mike was acting, he couldn't be gay they'd attended the prom together. Both of them were supposed to start dating, become a family and settle down here in forks. She was angry that yet another Cullen was getting their own ways. First Edward said no to her, and then began dating plain Bella, now this one comes along and Mikes all over him, forgetting about her. She was very jealous of Bella and Angela, they'd both settled down and she, the popular and best looking one was still trying to get her man.

"Since Harry is new I'm going to let him decide!" claimed Mike, his arm still causally over Harry's. It was wrong using someone to make another jealous, but Harry didn't care right now. He wanted his vampire, and he'd get him any means necessarily. Plus he wasn't actually leading him on, didn't make you in a relationship because someone else touched you.

"The X-men: last stand sounds good, but so does the Pirates of the Caribbean the dead mans chest, so does Mission impossible three!" said Harry looking over all the amazing looking films.

"You might not make much sense of them, unless you have seen the first or second ones," said Edward, the only one aware that this was probably Harry's first time in the cinema.

"Which one will make the most sense?" asked Harry starting to feel a little lost.

"Why don't…" Mike started, but he didn't get to finish.

"We have all of them in the house, choose one, when you get home we can watch the other." interrupted Edward, he wasn't about to let Harry go to Mike Newton's place. He had heard his thoughts about suggesting watching the movie together later. No way no how was he gong to let it happen.

"Alright then, Pirates of the Caribbean it is!" said Harry; the girls probably wouldn't like Mission impossible 3 it seemed like a guy's movie. The X-Men he could do without watching films with magic in them. Even though he knew it was obviously not real magic. They paid for their tickets, got some food, or rather everyone other than Edward or Harry did. Then they made their way to the seats, Harry sat down next to mike, and Edward sat on the other side of him.

Harry found the film completely hilarious. Laughing uproariously at certain parts of the film.

"I've got a jar of dirt; I've got a jar of dirt."

"Where's thump thump gone?"

Eventually the credits ran up, and everyone began walking from the now lit up cinema.

"That was brilliant! I can't wait to see the first one," said Harry, it seemed so real! How did Muggles do it? Their acting was just fantastic too. The actor playing Jack Sparrow was very nice looking Harry admitted too.

"Why don't you come to mine?" asked Mike.

"I'd love to," said Jessica immediately, she knew he'd meant only Harry but she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

"Let's go Harry," said Edward gesturing towards the car, all too eager to get away from the humans. How Harry had managed to stay around them without wanting to kill them he didn't know.

"Sure," said Harry distracted by Edwards behind, "I'll see you guys at school!" he told them waving madly as he made his way towards Edward. Bella climbed into the front, and Harry went into the back, grateful really he didn't want to sit anywhere near her.

"I didn't know you had movies Edward," said Harry slyly.

"Actually I don't, Emmett's the film addict in the family," said Edward, "We would just be buying twice if we did get them."

"Oh right," said Harry nodding he understood.

* * *

"Harry!" shrieked Bree barrelling down the stairs and outside hugging him tightly before he could even get out of the car properly. Thankfully Edward's car wasn't dented in the process, Harry held her close smiling. Nobody had ever missed him this much, it was a good thing he wasn't human or he'd be dead.

"Hello sweetheart, your hair is beautiful today, Rosalie been playing dress up?" laughed Harry still holding her.

"Yes," said Bree rolling her eyes at the fact she'd had to stay still for ages while Rosalie did her hair. She was a newborn she didn't want to sit still, it wasn't in their natures. Yet part of Bree loved the attention, her human memories were gone, all she remembered was Riley and Victoria later. To be in this family was a godsend to her, but she knew she owed it all to Harry. She didn't need to be told she would have been killed, because she knew deep down. Harry was her hero, and she'd follow him everywhere, she'd missed him while he was away.

"Come on then, let's get inside," said Harry shooing her off him so he could climb out of the car.

"Hi Bree, how you feeling?" asked Bella smiling at the young girl, she was still unsure about her. Alice and Rosalie adored her, spent all their free time with her now. She felt very left out, but once she was a vampire that would change. She could join them all the time, hunt with them and understand them on a level she hadn't before. She also didn't understand how Bree could stand being near her.

"We are going hunting soon are you coming?" asked Bree excitedly; she was truly like the young excited bubbly girl she looked. To think he'd almost been too late to save her, the thought alone nearly crushed him.

Bella frowned; the girl had completely ignored her in favour of Harry. The entire family was changing she realized. They seemed to think Harry could walk on water. She felt nothing for Harry; he was just too scary to stay around. He had managed to destroy a vampire without touching them. She could only imagine what he could do to her entire family of vampires.

"I keep enough for a few months; I don't need to hunt every two weeks." Harry explained to her as she followed him in. Sitting next to him, her now amber eyes twinkling brightly. She was like the little sister he'd never had, and she had grown on him so quickly.

"Oh," said Bree pouting childishly. "Can I hear more about your adventures please?" she said crossing her legs cuddling into him.

"Which one?" asked Harry wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"First one!" exclaimed Bree gleefully.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a very normal boy, living in a very normal house in Privet Drive. One minute he was cooking breakfast, the next he went to get the mail unaware his life would change forever." said Harry, it was his adventures she liked hearing about, she knew it was about him and giggled in amusement hearing him talk about it in third person. "Unfortunately the boy was stupid enough to try and open his mail in front of his family. They continued to take the mail from him for weeks, and then Sunday came around. Vernon was ecstatic, of course, because of something…can you guess why that was?"

"No post on Sundays!" she answered through her giggles.

"Or that's what he thought, suddenly mail was coming down the chimney showering the living room with letters, then they were pouring through the letter box. The entire house was awash with these mysterious letters. Vernon then decided enough was enough; he drove to a hotel, thinking they wouldn't find him there. He was wrong, a hotel worker told Vernon that a huge bag of mail had come for Harry Potter." Harry told her smirking wryly.

"He fled the hotel almost purple in the face, deciding to take his family on a boat ride to a small hut in the middle of the water. Then at the stroke of midnight, huge banging could be heard. Then before their very eyes the door fell of its hinges, landing with a huge thud on the floor. Vernon tried to threaten the huge half giant with a rifle, which was promptly bent in half." said Harry.

"And shot a hole through the roof!" exclaimed Bree unable to help herself. She sounded very impressed and awed by magic. Harry had been like that at one point, until everything had been shadowed by darkness and betrayal.

"Yes, I was whisked away to a world I wouldn't have been able to dream about. Would you like to read a book about it?" asked Harry, he hadn't offered her yet, he was a tad possessive of his books. "But only if you promise to take care of it, and not destroy it."

"I promise, ill take very good care of it!" said Bree solemnly.

"Good," said Harry, getting up, searching his trunk for an appropriate book for a little girl who didn't have magic. He decided upon a history book, one that didn't have much of himself in it. Unfortunately that wasn't an easy thing, all history books had been updated to include him as soon as it happened. It turned his stomach, his parents, his mother, who had sacrificed herself was barely mentioned. What good was a hero if they were dead? None so they had of course written on one that was still alive, the boy who lived.

"Here you go," said Harry, it would even explain a lot about Hogwarts and its history, but the entire book wasn't devoted to it. Only Hogwarts a history was completely devoted to the school. Considering how much history it had the book was rather big.

"Ready to watch the film?" asked Edward wryly, once Harry had settled back down again.

"YES!" said Harry hyperly, it looked as though it was his turn.

"I'll just tell Charlie I'm staying a little longer," said Bella.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Harry confused, he was under the impression Bella only lived with her father nobody else.

"My dad," said Bella looking at Harry as if he was stupid.

Harry's jaw dropped, staring at Bella as if he couldn't believe she was real. Anger which the likes he'd never felt before consumed him whole. His magic began crackling around him dangerously. Swallowing the venom, and his murderous thoughts, he got his magic back under control. Bree put a comforting hand on him, gasping at the feel of his magic; Edward had the similar reaction to Harry too. He'd never get enough of feeling Harry's magic.

Bella backed off slightly, her brown eyes widening with fear, she knew what the man was capable off. She sure as hell didn't want to end up like the Volturi, a big pile of ash. She wasn't sure what she had said that could have offended him like that. She was definitely never going to bring it up again. She curled herself into Edward, so sure he would protect her from this maniac vampire. When he wasn't around she was going to speak to him about it. He couldn't stay in the family; surely Edward saw just how freakish he was.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Bree, the only one who could open her mouth at the moment. The rest of the family were just as stunned as Bella by Harry's reaction. Then again they knew his past, it didn't take them long to put the puzzle together.

"I'm fine sweetheart," said Harry, rubbing her hand soothingly, the one that was trying to calm Harry down. Turning back to Bella he said to her, "You call your father by his given name?" His voice and face completely passive.

"I didn't live with him until a few years ago," said Bella defensively, she didn't know why but this vampire was putting her right on edge. He was making her feel like a little child, and no doubt making the others think that too.

"Wow," said Harry completely shocked and displaying it for them all too see. He shook his head then promptly began ignoring her existence, thankfully by then the movie adverts had finished and the movie was put on for them to watch. Everyone relaxed again and began getting on with their business.

"Bella dear would you like a sandwich?" asked Esme kindly, beaming at Bree and Harry like they were the sun and moon.

"Yes please," said Bella aware that Esme liked cooking for her, she might as well indulge her since she wouldn't be doing it much longer. Soon she would be a vampire just like the rest of them.

"Can I help?" asked Bree standing up gleefully. She loved all the cooking shows, Esme and Bree had bonded over it. They'd watched them earlier, after Rosalie had finished doing her hair all nice. Esme had told her she looked like the prettiest girl in the world.

"Of course," said Esme, and off they went.

* * *

There we go what do you think? wll harry continue playing with Mike to get Edwards attention? and just what will Jasper do when Edward doesnt make a move within the next few weeks? will edward propose and Harry flee? then have the entire family hunting for him? R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Alternative Eclipse **

**Chapter 10 **

**Questions And Anger **

* * *

Bella was glad to be home, away from that vampire, he just gave her the creeps. The way he'd stared at her really had terrified her. There was also the fact he made her feel like she was ten years old and doing something wrong. She also hated the fact that the family had welcomed him with open arms. Everything was different, and it wasn't something Bella dealt with very well. She was currently in her bed, waiting on Edward coming through the window as he always did.

"Hey," said Bella smiling at her boyfriend as he came through her window.

"Hi," said Edward grinning at her, despite his rabid thoughts. At least sitting here while Bella slept would give him time to think. About Harry, Bella and everything that had happened since the Volturi had shown up. He sat on the side of the bed, and Bella immediately curled herself around him.

"You're really quiet tonight," said Bella, normally Edward always asked her a few questions, or stories were told before she finally fell asleep.

"I have a lot on my mind." said Edward, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. The duvet was between his hands and Bella's body, so she didn't get cold because of him.

"Harry?" asked Bella.

Edward stiffened slightly, if he didn't know any better he'd have thought she could suddenly read his mind. "What makes you think that?" he asked, was Harry currently on her thoughts as well?

"There's something about him, I don't trust him…" said Bella scrunching up her face as she contemplated the vampire.

"Why?" asked Edward that's a first, everyone else was fascinated and loved him. None of course more than Bree, she thought Harry was the best thing in the world, followed by blood of course. Even he was drawn to Harry, and he didn't think it had anything to do with his magic. Although admittedly the fascination was partly because of it.

"Don't you find him…freaky?" asked Bella, her head cushioned on Edward's hard chest.

"Do not call him that," said Edward gritting his teeth, not only angry about the insult to Harry, but angry at her for using that term. Harry had been called that his entire life, the last thing he needed was hearing someone calling him that now. It wouldn't go over well especially with his family.

"But it's true! Did you see the way he glared at me today?" protested Bella; she couldn't believe Edward wasn't siding with her.

"Bella," sighed Edward in exasperation, "Harry lost his parents very young, he just doesn't understand your decision to call your dad by his given name. Harry would have done anything to be able to have his parents with him, but any child growing up without them would."

"And what he did to the Volturi! Nobody should have that much power!" said Bella adamantly.

Edward's mind was spinning at how Bella was being, "Do you feel like that at all our abilities?" asked Edward eventually when he was able to speak. Or was she okay with them because Edward couldn't read her mind and Alice's had saved her life? He felt his heart sink at the thought.

"Of course not!" she said indignantly. How could he think something like that? He was twisting her words…she hoped this wasn't going to make things awkward between them.

"Then why are you so aghast at his power?" asked Edward, maybe she didn't see the goodness of it.

"He killed a vampire!" said Bella, "Aren't you afraid he might get angry and do the same to you or your family?"

"In self defence." said Edward in rebuttal.

"He still did it," said Bella adamantly.

"Yes he did, as would have any vampire, we don't just stand around and let ourselves be killed Bella. Its not in our nature, you have nothing to worry about from Harry, he would never hurt anyone." said Edward championing Harry.

"I still don't trust him, I don't want to be near him, I don't want you near him!" said Bella stubbornly.

"Just go to sleep Bella," said Edward blown away with her words.

"Fine," grumbled the irritated human.

* * *

"Bella, it's time to get up," said Edward shaking his girlfriend's shoulders softly, as not to hurt her. Harry was down the stairs in his Volvo, he hadn't been aware that the vampire could drive. Or that he had a drivers licence comes to that.

"What's wrong?" murmured Bella as she was shook awake.

"School in five minutes," said Edward, he avoided telling her that Harry was waiting on them. She would find out soon enough, he wasn't sure what to do about Bella's feelings for Harry. He wasn't even sure what to do with his own feelings come to that, he was just one hugely confused vampire.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she yelped as she got up, grabbing her clothes as she ran for the bathroom.

Edward just smiled at her amused, if it had been him he'd have been finished already.

"Where's Charlie?" whispered Bella as she grabbed her sneakers and jacket, before reaching over her bed to get her backpack.

"Left for work early, he was called in." said Edward in explanation.

"Oh, that explains it." said Bella nodding; Edward must have turned her alarm off.

"Come on then," said Bella, running down the stairs, keeping a grip on the railing, not wanting to go tumbling down. As clumsy as she was, she knew she'd end up falling. "Did you go back for your Volvo?" she asked as she put on her jacket and opened the door.

"No, Harry's here with it," said Edward as Bella stopped, before groaning as she reluctantly walked towards the car.

Edward expectantly waited at the driver's side, but Harry was just grinning at him gleefully. His heart warmed seeing it, Harry wasn't normally like that. He was usually serious and reserved, a bit like Jasper really. "You don't have a driver's license." said Edward wryly.

Harry just twirled his hand and slammed a card at the window. Grinning cheekily, pointing to the passenger side. He ignored Bella's angry expression; he couldn't care what she thought. Just like she probably didn't care about him, he wasn't stupid he knew she didn't like him. Edward eventually just shook his head, a crooked grin on his face as he slid into the passenger side.

"Did you make that?" asked Edward taking the drivers licence card. "Magically I mean?" that would be very handy for every time they moved, Jasper hated dealing with J. Jenkins.

"Of course, I do know how to drive though," said Harry, as he drove over the speed limit.

"I hope so," said Edward, he wasn't worried about himself, after all a car crash couldn't hurt him. It was just worry over Bella, who could be fatally injured or killed in a car crash. "So where did you learn? Is it something they teach you in magic school?"

Harry laughed, "We learn how to Apparate, not drive. It's our mode of transportation."

"I see," said Edward, so Harry had at least taken some driving lessons in England while he was there. Did he have family that knew he was here? Was he missing anyone? He wasn't sure how he'd feel about that. Bree would be utterly devastated if Harry leaves. Not just Bree but everyone else too, especially him come to that…he liked Harry more than he should and against his better judgement.

"Do you have anyone at home?" asked Bella hiding her distain (barely).

"I have people I check on yes, but they don't know I'm still alive." said Harry honestly, as he put his foot down and got to school in double time.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Edward genuinely.

"Its okay." said Harry shrugging his shoulders. He turned off the engine and passed the keys to Edward beaming happily. It looked as though he had enjoyed himself; he wondered why Harry hadn't got himself a car of his own. They all got out the car, Jasper was over and passing Harry his bag.

"Thanks Jasper," said Harry gratefully, "I can't believe I forgot about it."

"No problem," said Jasper, "The books you'll need are also there. If you need help in any of your subjects let us know." he was gesturing to himself and Edward.

"I probably will," grumbled Harry flinging the weightless bag over his shoulder.

"Cheer up!" said Alice, "its great having something to do - better than being stuck in the house all day."

"I don't hear Bree complaining!" spluttered Harry, as they opened the doors to the school.

"With Rose, she was." said Emmett laughing, dodging his wife's slap.

Harry just laughed which made him get hit on the head; rubbing the sore area he rolled his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, boy he'd missed this. Having fun, joking around and being able to moan at others in an annoying way. He was definitely had made the right decision in staying here.

"Harry?" asked Edward, "You coming?" he was observing Harry worriedly.

Jasper of course just smirked from where he stood beside Alice, just a few more nudges and Edward would be ready to let Bella go. No doubt they would have to leave again, it wasn't as if they could remain here with Bella - it wouldn't be fair. Jasper might be a dickhead planning their split but he wasn't that much of one to stick around afterwards. He wiped his thoughts before he relaxed, Edward couldn't read his mind anymore. Thanks for Harry; it seemed as if Harry was well…a godsend. It was great for his thoughts to be his own.

"Yeah," said Harry shaking of whatever was bothering him and catching up with them. He stopped himself reacting to the fact that Bella had her hands around his guy. He narrowed his eyes, hmm, he might have to put the stakes…he wondered if Mike was gay…if he was it might work to his advantage. Screw playing around, he wanted his mate now.

It was time.

* * *

Bella's digging her own grave and meanwhile Harry is becoming determined to get the one he wants! who will edward pick in the end? will harry leave forcing Edward to realize how much he wants Harry and how much his presence made the entire family happy? R&R PLEASE


End file.
